


The Boring Life of High Society

by Bellynta



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Reader is from America, Romance, Slow Burn, Suggestive Commentary, she is also part of the upper class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: People believe that being part of or born into the upper class is a blessing. That being lavished with wealth and riches is what brings people true happiness. That living a comfortable lifestyle with the world in one's fingers is the dream. But for some people, it could get boring and bothersome really quick. 19 year old (Y/n) is sent to London, England from America for an arranged marriage with the Grand Master Crawford Starrick as a peace offering from the Templars in America. She finds the life of high society to be bland and boring, with everyone expecting certain things from her as both a young upper class woman and Templar. But she wants to escape that life and live by her own choices, a rather more exciting life filled with adventure. And that changes when she meets the assassin and gang leader of the rising Rooks.
Relationships: Crawford Starrick/Reader (slight), Evie Frye/Henry Green, Jacob Frye & Reader, Jacob Frye/Female Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

As per usual, London held its grey skies and foggy air, giving the city its usual gloomy and dull atmosphere. The pollution from the multitude of factories is heavy on the lungs for the citizens of London. Various fights broke out in the streets between a group of people clad in red against the ones in green, civilians either watched on while others tried to avoid it with their heads down. Children worked continuously until they dropped like fruit flies one by one with the Child Labor laws not doing a single thing in their favor. Carriages rolled along the streets as the sounds of horse trots clapper along the stone road, water sitting along the crevices and puddles of the individual stones. (E/c) orbs watched as buildings and people passed with the carriage rocking back and forth a bit. 

“Another dull morning.” The young woman sighed, as best as she could with the corset squeezing every breath of air out of her, with her hands clasped together on her lap. An older couple with a few lines adorned on their faces, some features looking similar to the young woman’s but older, sat across from her. 

“We’ve only been in London for a day and you’re already whining.” The older woman sighed with a shake of her head. 

“It’s not even that, mother. It’s everyday in general. No matter where we are or what time of day, it’s boring.” The young woman said with a click of her tongue in annoyance. 

“(Y/n),” The man said firmly, a white band wrapped securely around his bicep with a red cross stitched onto it, “The life of a proper lady and Templar is not supposed to be _fun_. You have duties to fulfill as a descendant of the Order that will shape your life and reputation. And this especially applies to your position as a future wife of the Grand Master—” 

“Ugh—don’t even get me started with that, father.” (Y/n) snapped, “Trying to be your perfect daughter for the family and Order is bothersome enough, but now trying to be the perfect bride for a marriage that I had no say in just so our country can form a ridiculous alliance is the icing to the cake.” 

“(Y/n).” Her father said sternly this time, his stare hard and cold, “You are doing the family and our Order back home a great deal for future generations.” He said as (Y/n) scoffed with an eyeroll, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed before he continued, “And you should be fortunate that a man like Crawford Starrick has agreed to take your hand in marriage.” 

“I haven’t even met the man! What if I don’t like him?” She exclaimed. 

“It won’t matter and you either do like the man or make do with it.” He snapped, “You being the only child we have, a female at that, you have no choice in the matter. Now, if you were born a male, you could choose to do whatever you like and marry whomever you please.” 

“It’s always because if I was a male _this_. If I was a male _that_. The only thing I’m good for is to sit and look pretty, stay quiet, and make sure I give my dear husband a child.” (Y/n) said with a slight sneer. 

“You are 19, you still have yet to realize your potential as a wife. I understand that you’re in this rebellious phase in your life but it’s time you accept your duties as a wife and Templar.” Her father said with a deep frown. 

“We’re doing this because we care, (Y/n).” Her mother said, making her scoff. 

“Tch, yeah right.” She grumbled while glaring out the window, “I really do not want to meet him.” 

“But you have to, dear.” Her father said, taking his pocket watch out of his coat pocket to check the time before slipping it back in, “And you will not lash out like you did now, make yourself presentable and give him that beautiful smile that you constantly refuse to wear.” He said as (Y/n) frowned. 

“It’ll be okay,” Her mother said while placing a hand on her knee in a comforting manner, “Let the Father of Understanding guide you.” She said, making (Y/n) sigh softly, leaning back in her seat with a rather defeated face. 

“He’s done nothing but lead me astray…” She murmured quietly as the carriage ride continued on silently before coming to a stop in front of a large and intricate building; men in red, which she learned when arriving to London that they were a gang affiliated with the Templar’s, stood guard at the entrance. (Y/n) let out another sigh as one of the Blighters walked over to the carriage. 

“Now remember, (Y/n),” Her father said, “Back straight, smile, and stay by your fiancés side. There are supposed to be other important Templar figures from the London Order here as well to meet us.” He said as (Y/n) nodded. 

“Of course, father.” She sighed obediently while sitting up straight in her seat, taking out her fan and flicking it open to cover the bottom part of her face so only her eyes are seen. This makes her parents smile to see that her rebellious attitude had gone away for the time being. The door opens and (Y/n) takes a hand that was offered to her to help her out of the carriage first. She took a look up at the building and then straight ahead at the entrance as her parents exited the carriage and linked arms together. It was as if the gloomy weather had lifted for just this occasion as the sun peeked through the clouds and the weather got just a tiny bit warmer. 

“Welcome, Madam and Sir (L/n).” A Templar greeted and the three bowed curtly, he looked at the young woman, “And you must be Master Starrick’s bride-to-be.” He said as (Y/n) lowered her gaze with her eyelashes down and she nodded curtly to him. 

“Yes, I’m pleased to be here.” She said softly behind her fan. The Templar nodded to the three of them. 

“Well, the others are waiting inside, if you would follow me, please,” He said before turning on his heels and walking inside, the three following after him with her parents walking behind him and her walking behind them. They walked through the halls as her eyes glanced out the large windows that they walked by. She sighed softly as they continued walking until they reach the courtyard where various Templars and important Templar figures mingled with one another. “I shall take you to Master Starrick, he has been eager for your arrival, Miss (L/n).” The Templar guide had informed. 

“Lead the way.” Her father said as they walked across the courtyard, music played in the background as (Y/n) admired the fact that it wasn’t so cloudy anymore that it made the courtyard look at least magnificent. They soon approach a rather tall man with dark hair made into an undercut and a handlebar mustache. 

“Master Starrick,” The guide said, catching the man’s attention as he looked over at him and the family, “Lord (Father’s name) (L/n) and his wife, (Mother’s name) (L/n), have arrived.” He said as (Y/n)’s father shook hands with Starrick and the man politely placed a kiss on the back of her mother’s hand. 

“A pleasure to meet you again, Lord (L/n) and madam.” Starrick said monotonously as her father smiled politely. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mister Starrick.” He said before reaching a hand over to place on (Y/n)’s back and gently usher her forward, “This is my daughter and your fiancé, (Y/n).” He said as her gaze lowered once more and she nodded politely at Starrick. 

“It’s a blessing to finally meet you, Master Starrick.” (Y/n) said softly behind her fan, reciting the words she was told to say before they had left for London, “I have waited rather eagerly for this day to finally come. Luckily, the Father of Understanding has granted us the opportunity to finally meet in person.” She hummed, internally eye rolling at the words that left her mouth as Starrick took the back of her hand to kiss the back of it. 

“It would seem he has, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Miss (L/n).” He said with a rather flat tone, “May I see the face of my future wife?” He asked, gesturing to his own mouth as an example. (Y/n)’s (e/c) eyes met with her father’s, as if asking for permission before he gave a nod. She blushed softly as she brought her fan down and closed it, her gaze down as she gave a rather timid facade. She then felt fingers cup her chin to lift her face to look at his, his cold blue stare studied her face closely and she shifted a bit uncomfortably under his gaze. “Why is such an angelic face like yours covered from the world?” 

“I was once told that it’s a tradition in my family to block the world of a girl’s face unless it’s in the gaze of her betrothed and family alone.” She answered softly, “Until I’m married is when I can show the rest of my face to the public.” This was the truth, it’s been a tradition in her family that the girls had to cover their faces from the public until they get married, she had always believed that it was a ridiculous tradition. Starrick looked at her, then around before pulling his hand away. 

“Best you hide your face then.” He said as she nodded and covered her mouth and nose area with her fan once more, sighing softly to herself. Starrick looked back her father, hands clasped behind his back, “Well then, how about I walk your daughter around the courtyard and introduce her to some business partners of mine while you and your wife mingle with the other guests?” He suggested as her father nodded. 

“A fantastic idea, Mister Starrick. (Y/n).” He looked at his daughter expectantly as Starrick offered his arm to her and she nodded, linking her arm with the Grand Master’s before being walked away from her parents. (Y/n) sighed through her nose as she’s taken to meet people she could care less about and on the arm of her fiancé. 

_’Just another dull day at a dull get together…’_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days have rolled around, (Y/n) and her family at the estate home they had purchased in London and the young woman was to stay with her parents until she was a few months away from the wedding that she would have to live with her fiancé. So until then, (Y/n) had free reign to do anything and go anywhere as she pleased, just as long she kept her face hidden from the public eye when she’s going out and stays true to the Order and engagement. Today was no different as she decided to get out of the house for a little bit after being cooped up there for a few days. She called one of the maids up to help her with her corset, slipping the contraption on and holding onto the wooden frame of her bed before the maid began to tighten the laces. No matter how many times (Y/n) has done this, it never failed to take her by surprise whenever the short but hard tug of the strings made her gasp softly and her breaths cut short for a second. Once she felt like she could barely breathe anymore, the maid tied the laces and helped her with her dress. She then set a wide rimmed and decorated hat up on her head with a thick veil that went down all around the rim of it. The lace of the veil thick as to hide her face from the eyes of the people but still be able to see through so the outline of her face shape is seen and for her vision as well.

“Would you like me to get someone to walk with you for protection, Miss?” The maid asked softly as (Y/n) shook her head.

“No, I’ll be fine. But do tell my father and mother to expect me home before supper.” She informed as the maid nodded and walked off. (Y/n) left her home and walked down the streets, for once, the weather was nice as people were also out to enjoy the rare sunny weather that London brought. She ignored the strange looks she got because of her veil and let out a sigh, there were days where she wished she didn’t have to cover her face because of a ridiculous family tradition. (Y/n) and her family had settled down in the Strand like all the wealthy aristocrats in London had, her family had strictly forbidden her from going to Whitchapel unless she had a Blighter escort since she heard about the thievery and murders that happen there. Also because that the Assassins, the enemies of the Templars for centuries, had taken over. (Y/n) still had yet to meet an assassin and she wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if she met one that was sent to kill her because of her affiliation with the Templars. It wasn’t like she chose to become a Templar, it was more like she had no choice but to be born into it and since her parents had only planned of having one child in hopes of a boy, she supposed this was the only thing she could do best for them. The young woman never really had any friends in her childhood, she had a few but they like many others grew distant. As she grew up, (Y/n) wasn’t allowed to befriend any boys as her parents feared that she would fall in love with someone who isn’t part of the Order or is in a lower class than them. Which she didn’t like very much because her parents basically isolated her from society just so she could focus on her studies.

(Y/n) was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t realize that as she was crossing the street, a carriage at full speed was barreling down in her direction. It didn’t register until she heard shouts and screams for her to move out of the way and the loud whinnying of the horses and the moment her eyes looked up, they widened as she stood frozen and paralyzed with fear at the sudden event. Time seemed to slow down as the carriage got closer at an alarming rate before coming back to real time when she felt arms wrap securely around her waist to pull her out of the way quickly, “Watch out!” The voice shouted as she’s held firmly against the person and the carriage barreled past her, centimeters from her body, before swerving around the corner and barreling down the next street. (Y/n) didn’t even realize that she was holding her breath as her wide eyes gawked after the thing that would’ve been her certain death, she then let out a shaky breath she then felt the broad chest panting heavily against her shoulder before the person who saved her moved her so they could look at her, large and rough hands on her arms.

“You alright, Miss?” The person asked, the voice was male and surprisingly sounded very velvety and smooth. She nodded before she looked up at the man and her breath hitched at the sight of him. (Y/n) could not lie when she thought her savior was devilishly handsome with a strong jawline that was matted with his facial hair, what she believed was the hazel color of his irises, and thin but soft looking lips. And she swore to even the Father of Understanding that she has never seen such a fine specimen such as himself ever in her lifetime, this might be from her never having interacted with any guy before. He was dressed very nicely as well with a green waist coat and black leather coat on top and a white button up at the bottom. A black top hat sat on top of his head and what she could assume was a poorly tied red tie. One would think he was upper class until she saw how rather roguish his appearance was. His button up was slightly untucked and had a few buttons unbuttoned on the top to reveal his collarbone that is giving one a teasing thought of what toned muscles he had under all of the layers of clothing, a shilling necklace around his neck. There was a strange weapon-like contraption on his hand as she glanced down along his arms and her eyes rested on the gauntlet. But then when she looked back up at his face, she saw that there was a scar across his right brow and another on his cheek where the whiskers of his beard refused to grow. She also noticed that his nose was slightly crooked as if it was broken once from a bloody brawl. She then realized something and remembered what her parents had always told her since she was a little girl.

_Oh_.

No matter how handsome this stranger was with his roguish charm, he was the type of man her family had warned her to stay away from and just by standing so close to him, he gave off the feeling like he could snap her neck just as easily between his thumb and forefinger. The man looked at her and even though he couldn’t see her face, he could tell that she was still in a daze and he looked around, “Here, let’s get out of the street for a moment and have a sit down.” He said as he guided her off the street and walked over to sit her down on a park bench, he sat next to her. Elbows on his knees as he leaned to look at her, “Are you sure you’re alright, Miss?” He asked, “Because that was a very close one, if I hadn’t run fast enough, you would be trampled brutally on the street right now.” He said and she looked over at him and nodded.

“Oh yes, thank you very much, mister. I—” She paused and looked at the street where she literally could have died and it brought a shiver down her spine at the thought, “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t made it either.”

“Just like what I just said, you would have been flatter than a pancake.” He said with a chuckle, “You don’t sound like you’re from around here. American I presume?” (Y/n) looked at him in slight shock and the man chuckled at her reaction even though he can’t see her face but the outline of it. “I have a friend that’s from America. Your accent sounds like his, so I can only assume that you are from the States.” He said as she nodded.

“Yes, well, I am from America.” She said and cleared her throat, “I apologize for causing you trouble, mister—.”

“Frye, Jacob Frye.” He said as she looked at him inquisitively, like she’s heard that name somewhere before and then nodding as she continued.

“—Mister Frye. Uhm, (F/n) (L/n). I seemed to have gotten a bit lost in my thoughts and didn’t notice the carriage charging down the street like that.” She said as Jacob hummed.

“I hate to be rude, but I suppose it’s also from that veil that you’re wearing that blocked your view of what’s happening around you,” He said, “I’ve seen women wear these sorts of veil hats but never veils this thick. But hey, if that’s the fashion then I don’t have a say in that matter, obviously if you see the way I’m dressed.” He said with a quirky grin that made her giggle a bit.

“Thank you for your concern, Mr. Frye, but I have to wear this to hide my face from others, it’s a family tradition for the girls.” She said as Jacob gave a slight head tilt.

“That’s a bit of a wonky tradition.” He said, “Is your face as pretty as your name and voice give off, miss?” He asked with a smirk and for once, (Y/n) was grateful for the stupid tradition because the veil hid the very dark blush that adorned her cheeks.

“I-I um w-well—” She stammered profusely, obviously flustered by his words which made Jacob smirk some more at her reaction and he chuckled.

“I’m just joshing you, you don’t have to answer that.” He hummed as he took out a pocket watch to check the time before slipping it away, “Anyway, as much as I’d love to talk to you more,” She blushed harder at that, “I best get going.” He said as he stood up from the bench, making her stand up as well.

“O-Oh of course, Mr. Frye. Um thank you again for saving me, I am in your debt.” She said as Jacob hummed with a chuckle, taking off his top hat to take her hand in his and lean down to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. She thought she might faint from how hot her face was when he gave a small smirk up at her.

“There’s no need for that, Miss (L/n). I’m just glad I could help.” He said before standing up straight again and placing his hat back on, “Until we meet again.” He said with wolfish grin and wink before walking off and disappearing into the streets, leaving the young woman standing there all flustered and speechless. The thundering of her heart in her chest wasn’t because of her near death experience, but the way Jacob Frye had already wooed her with his charming personality.

_’Today wasn’t such a dull day after all...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the picture at the top is what women would wear to protect their faces from the sun or dirt. The lace of the veil is thicker in the story though so the reader’s face can’t be seen very well. It took me awhile to figure out how to keep the whole face covered thing going without her having to hold the fan all the time so I tried to look for hats or bonnets that would fit and this is what I found ^^” she has different styles of these hats too so she isn’t wearing the same thing all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you know where to go, darling?” (Y/n)’s mother asked worriedly as she followed her daughter to the door, “We can send a carriage for you if you’d like.” (Y/n) sighed softly and looked back at her mother with a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure, mother. The café isn’t too far from here, and I’ve passed it on at least multiple occasions during my strolls. Master Starrick will be there so he’ll be sure I get there on time and safely.” She said. 

“And how about a carriage back?” Her mother asked. 

“I don’t need a carriage back. I was going to go have a walk around the City of London right after to see if there are any shops of interest for me.” (Y/n) sighed softly when her mother gave her that look she knew all too well, “Mother, I’ll be fine. I’m 19 for goodness sake, I can handle things on my own.” She said before adding bitterly, “And I want to enjoy what freedom I have before I become a prisoner in my own marriage.” 

“Oh stop that.” Her mother said while gently slapping her daughter’s arm, “You will still be able to do things even during your marriage.” Her daughter gave her a look, “Well, not as many things but still.” 

“Mother,” She sighed, “You barely do things on your own without father by your side 24/7. Did you even get to do anything before marrying him?” 

“Well of course. Your grandparents were a bit strict about what I could do and it took me a bit of time to convince your father to give you the space you need before the wedding when he insisted you practice your vows and duties instead.” Her mother sighed softly and took (Y/n)’s hands in hers, “I just want you to be safe and happy at least. I know being part of the Order with this whole arrangement with the marriage isn’t to your liking but that’s just how life is.” (Y/n) made a slight face that was mixed with a pout as she looked to the side. Her mother placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her face to look at her, “Please, (Y/n), enjoy your life here with us while you still can. Because once we hand you off to Master Starrick, you won’t see us as much anymore. Alright, doll?” She asked softly, (Y/n) stared at her mother before nodding. 

“Yes, of course, mother.” She said as her mother smiled softly and leaned over to peck her cheek. 

“Alright, be safe and don’t be out for too long.” She said softly as (Y/n) nodded before pulling the veil of her hat over her face and leaving. A soft sigh leaves her lips as she began to walk to the café she was supposed to meet Starrick at. Her mother gave her mixed feelings towards her. Most of the time, she would side with her father and urge her to follow the traditions and the Order. But sometimes, like not too long ago, she showed the motherly side that other mothers of their class and age never showed. It made her wonder if the woman sympathized with her since her mother was in an arranged marriage as well with her father. She shook her head and continued on her way, brushing the thought to the side as she walked into the café. (Y/n) looked around before spotting Starrick sitting at a table in the far back so they could have some privacy, she bit her cheek as she walked over to the table, stopping next to the table with her hands clasped in front of her. 

“Master Starrick,” She greeted as the Grand Master stood and took her hand to place a peck on the back of it. 

“Miss (L/n), and please, call me Crawford when we’re together,” He said, “We are engaged after all.” (Y/n) nodded with a soft smile. 

“Of course, my apologies, Crawford.” She said before they sat down across from another, “And you can call me (Y/n) if you please.” Starrick nodded as he ordered tea for them both along with some biscuits. A few minutes pass and their tea and biscuits arrive, (Y/n) picked up her tea cup and raises it up to sip it under her veil. 

“You can lift your veil, (Y/n).” Starrick said as his cold blue eyes stared at the veil, she was about to protest that they were in a public and open area before Starrick had gestured one or two Blighters to stand by both her sides so she’s put of view. (Y/n) bit her lip softly, setting her tea down so she could pull the veil up and onto her hat. 

“Thank you, Crawford.” She murmured softly while sipping her tea as the man nodded. The young woman has heard stories about this man and from what she heard, he sounded like he was a manipulative snake who only cares about himself, not too surprising for a Templar and a Grand Master at that. But he was nice— _surprisingly_. Silence hung in the air between them besides the chatter from other patrons in the background, making (Y/n) bite her cheek softly as she felt awkward. Her eyes glanced at Crawford as he sat and read the newspaper that he had with him. He didn’t seem very interested in her and she felt her shoulders slump rather disappointingly, (Y/n) had a feeling that this is what their married life might be like. Him ignoring her as she sat idly while twiddling her thumbs, waiting patiently to be told to do something like an obedient wife. “So, uhm, Crawford?” She spoke up, making his eyes glance up front the paper to her, she pursed her lips as she glanced down, hands clasped together on the table, “What do you think our married life would be like?” She asked. 

“Hm, well, I have my own duties as the Grand Master so I will be mostly working with meetings, paperwork, and traveling.” Starrick answered, “I’ll mostly likely be away from home for a few days to a week. You’ll most likely be at home doing your duties as my wife.” She bit her lip, she had a feeling he would say that. 

“Sooo,” She hummed, “I won’t be taking an part in the Order as well?” 

“Besides attending parties with me and bearing my heir in some point in the future, than yes.” He answered nonchalantly, “Once you start living with me in some months from now, there will be very few times you would leave the household without me by your side.” 

_’So I’ll be a prisoner…’_ (Y/n) thought to herself, feeling rather bummed out about this marriage even more now, “Will we be able to go anywhere fun when you’re home?” She asked. 

“Hardly,” He answered simply as he flipped to the next page of his paper, making her frown. 

_’So I’m going to live a boring life after all. Just sit and look pretty for my husband all my life. That’s unfortunate.’_ She nodded and sipped more of her tea, “I see…” And the rest of their time together was left with her sitting there in boredom and sipping her tea for an hour and a half. Once it was time to part ways, Starrick walked her out of the café before pulling away with a bow and peck to her hand. 

“I’ll be seeing you in a few days time.” He said as she nodded, her veil down. He looked around and noticed she didn’t have a carriage waiting for her like him, “Would you like me to call a carriage for your ride back?” (Y/n) shook her head and smiled a bit. 

“No, I was planning to head into the shopping district to shop a bit. I’ll call a carriage once I’m done.” She answered, “But thank you.” Starrick nodded before stepping into his carriage before it drove away. (Y/n) watched as it disappeared down the street’s and sighed softly while looking down at the sidewalk, thinking back to how boring their get together was before shaking her head and walking to the City of London. It was about 4 in the afternoon since (Y/n) was having her outing with Starrick at 2-3. She walked down the streets and looked through various shop windows, as she passed the different shops. Seeing nothing of interest, she sees how close to the Whitechapel borough she was and bit her lip softly in deep thought. (Y/n) knew her parents have forbidden her from going there alone, and that it was very dangerous there with the Brotherhood and whatnot. 

One side of her brain told her, But who would suspect her of being a Templar? She wasn’t dressed like one and they have only been in London for not even a week so they couldn’t possibly know about her affiliations with the Order. While the other and more logical side of her brain said that there are eyes everywhere. Even if she doesn’t run into an Assassin, there were the thieves and murderers she would have to run from. But that logical side came in a soft whisper so she paid no mind to it and began to walk into the borough.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) noticed that as she walked, the wealthy and extravagant buildings faded out of view with old and worn down buildings replacing them as she walked into Whitechapel. Stone roads becoming dirt ones as wealthy aristocrats became beggars. (Y/n) bit her lip as she realized how easy she has it with such a comfortable life while the lower class have to fight for their own survival. Very few people like her walked down the streets, their steps rather faster than hers as to avoid being mugged, and she began to wonder if she should be walking at a faster pace as well. She also noticed that there were more people clad in green rather than red, where she learned earlier on that they were called the Rooks. Their leader was said to be ruthless and highly dangerous. Then something clicked in her head, remembering the man who had saved her from being trampled by a carriage. 

‘His name was Jacob Fyre…’ Her eyes widened slightly as she knew she heard that name before when he told her. (Y/n) remembered Starrick talking to one of his business partners about a pair of Assassins, called the Frye twins, and how they were reclaiming district by district from the Templar’s grasp. He described how much of a threat they were to the Order and her throat went dry for a moment. _‘Does he know that I’m a Templar? Has he known all along? Did he save me just so he could kill me himself? No he could’ve left me to die at that point. It’s been at least a day so he’s probably gathered information about me already--’_ Her eyes widened as she stopped walking, _’Oh shit, I’m in Frye territory right now.’_ She began to internally panic as she looked around, she hadn't gone through Whitechapel before so she had no clue how to be back. (Y/n) noticed how fires and candles were being lit, the flames brighter and she realized that the sun was starting to set. It’s about supper soon and she was so far from the Strand now. 

“I have to get home.” She murmured before hastily walking through the streets, her panicked (e/c) irises piercing through her thick veil in hopes of seeing something at least the smallest bit familiar so she knows she’s heading in the right direction. It was getting slowly harder to see through her veil as the sun set more. (Y/n) clicked her tongue and lifted her veil up a bit as she sped walked through an alleyway, “Please let this be a shortcut…” She pleaded under her breath but was met with a dead end, “Damn it…!” She whined softly. 

“You look lost, miss.” A voice said, making her jump slightly and immediately let her veil fall over her face. (Y/n) slowly turned around, and since it was a bit harder to see through her veil, she could still tell how there were three figures standing five feet away from her. No hint of green nor red on their tattered clothes and the sound of the voice along with the snickers didn’t sound too friendly. 

“Do I?” She asked, trying to play dumb as she backed up slowly when they began to slowly walk over to her, “I-I don’t think I’m lost.” She couldn’t hold the shakiness in her voice and it was evident how slightly frightened she was, the voices snicker. 

“We can escort you out of Whitechapel, at a price though.” One voice said. 

“I don’t have any money on me.” She lied. 

“A lass dressed like you with no money?” He asked as she swallowed dryly. 

“I-I was out on a stroll.” She said. The voices murmur amongst one another before they began to walk closer and she backed up more before her back bumped into the wall. 

“Well, if it’s money you don’t ‘ave, then you could offer something else.” One voice said, a sinister smirk heard in his voice and she felt her blood run cold. 

“Please leave me alone, I can find my way back on my own.” She said in a somewhat pleading voice as they got closer. They ignored her and stepped close to her, she bit her lip and immediately tried to run for it before a rough hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back just as roughly, making her yelp and struggle in the person’s hold, “St-Stop! Let me go!” The man hooked his arms under hers to restrain her. 

“Keep ‘er still.” One voice barked as his hand grabbed at the skirt of her dress and making her strain and wiggle in the man’s hold. 

“N-No!” She shrieked as they began to laugh. 

“Aw look at the little mouse squirm!” One laughed as he reached over to her veil hat, “Why don’t you show that face of yours, huh?” He mocked as she squirmed even more. 

“Stop it! Please!” She pleaded, tears threatening to spill as she felt his hold on her hat, “Somebody! Help!” She screamed as the men laughed even more. 

“No one here is gonna help an aristocrat like you here, love!” One taunted as she whimpered as she feels her hat being lifted, making her eyes close tightly. 

_’Please… Someone… Anyone… Help me…!’_ Just when her face is revealed, she hears someone landing on the other with a grunt. Making the hold on her loosen so she could quickly cover her face with her hands. 

“What the—!” A voice is cut off by the sounds of gurgling before something heavy falls over. The man behind her is about to yell for help before it was gurgled as well. (Y/n) could hear and feel her heart hammering against her chest and her breathing was shaky. She peeked through her fingers and sees a figure walking over to her and she squeaked in fright and backed up more, closing her fingers over her eyes. 

“It’s alright, you’re going to be alright,” A soft and gentle voice reassured. (Y/n) instantly recognized who the voice belonged to and she felt his arms wrap around her comfortingly and reassuringly, “They’re not going to hurt anymore.” 

“M-Mr. Frye….” She whimpered out shakily, feeling tears begin to spill under her fingers and palms. Jacob’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice as well. 

“Miss (L/n)?” He questioned and she only responded with a sniffle and whimper. He grimaced and decided to question her later, hugging her shaking form close to his chest. This was twice that he saved her, that would mean that he didn’t know that she was a Templar. And she was somewhat glad that he didn’t. After a few more minutes, Jacob pulled away a bit, hands on her shoulders and she still held her wet face due to tears in her hands. “Can I see your face to check if they had nicked it or something?” He asked and she shook her head, breath hitching through her tears and he nodded, “I understand.” He looked to see that her hat had been dropped on the ground, veil spread out on the dirt ground and he picked it up, dusted it off as best he could before placing her hat back on her head. She peeked her eyes through her fingers and his hazel eyes met with her teary (e/c) ones as he brought the veil over her face, “There.” He said softly as she slowly brought her hands away from her face. Gently guiding her out of the alleyway and to a small bonfire, he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and slipped his hands under her veil. Because of the fire beside them, Jacob could see the outlines of her face so he gently held her chin between two of his fingers and his other hand gently wiped and dried her face from tears with the handkerchief. Despite her sniffling, (Y/n) blushed deeply at his gentleness and reached up to gently hold his wrist. 

“Y-You don’t have to do that, Mr. Frye…” She said quietly making the assassin chuckle. 

“It’s the least I can do, Miss (L/n).” He hummed and pulled his hands away when he felt that her face was dried from her tears. She bit her lip softly as she looked down, hands clasped in front of her. 

“Well, um, thank you…” She said softly, “This is the second time that you’ve saved me. I am… In your debt, sir.” 

“Oh please, Miss (L/n),” He said with a soft laugh, making her look up at him in confusion, “There’s no need for that, really. Your safety is what I care about most.” He said and they both blushed at his words, making him cough awkwardly and rub the nape of his neck, “Along with many others here in London.” He murmured softly. 

“You’ve saved me twice already, I have to repay you somehow.” She argued as Jacob chuckled. 

“You can do that by letting me escort you home.” He said as she pouted. 

“But that’ll make me more in debt to you!” 

“Not if it’s you repaying me by spending time with you.” He hummed with a grin and she paused with a blush. He snickered at her reaction as he took a step closer to her, “So? What will it be, Miss (L/n)?” He hummed in a teasing tone, smirk evident in his voice. (Y/n) pouted as she glanced to the side and her blush became darker, she despised how easily he made her blush before a soft huff of a chuckle left her nose. 

“Fine.” She said, trying to keep her frown but unable to keep from smiling as Jacob grinned and took a step back and offered her his arm, “My home is in the Strands, are sure you don’t want to take a carriage?” She asked while timidly linking her arm with his as Jacob chuckled. 

“If it means less time with you, than no. I prefer that we walk.” Jacob said and she scoffed with a darker blush, making Jacob smirk. 

“You’ll let a lady like me walk such a distance in heels and a dress?” 

“If you get tired, I’ll carry you.” He teased with a grin, and this made her face beet red. She tried to stammer out a response before Jacob laughed, “Let’s get you home now before it gets too dark.” He said as she nodded with a flustered face. Jacob hummed with a satisfied smile before seeing a few Rooks walking by across the street, “Oi, you three.” He called out as the three people in green looked at him and walked over. 

“Yes, boss?” One asked as (Y/n) arched a brow slightly, so he really was the leader of the Rooks. Jacob pointed at the alleyway. 

“Do me a favor and get rid of those bodies down that alley? I’m going to be escorting Miss (L/n) home.” He said as the three nodded before walking off. Jacob looked down at (Y/n) with a smile, pulling his arm closer to being her a bit closer, “Let us be off, shall we?” He asked and she nodded, Jacob continued to smile and began to walk with the young woman on his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk with Jacob was surprisingly very enjoyable compared to her outing with Starrick and despite her harassment earlier before he saved her. The man made her laugh as he had a witty sense of humor and made her flustered from time to time with his charm. (Y/n) genuinely enjoyed his company despite this being the second time that they have met as she found herself occasionally leaning against him while trying to calm down her laughter and giggles. “I remember this one time when my sister, before she became a boring booksmart teacher’s pet, and I were little we would prank each other and cause so much trouble and being the mischievous brats we were, we would roll down the halls on top of these food carts down the halls while our gran chased us.” He said with a laugh and (Y/n) sputtered at the thought of a young and rascal Jacob and his sister, who she hasn’t met, on top of food carts and zooming down the halls while an older woman chased after them. 

“Your poor grandmother!” She said with giggles as Jacob snickered with a grin. 

“Don’t ‘your poor grandmother’ me! The old crow was a runner that one! She had no right to have that extra pep in her step at her age.” He joked with a grin which earned him a scolding but yet playful slap to his arm that she had her arm linked with. 

“Oh stop that, Mr. Frye. If she were to hear you now then you’ll be sorry.” She while trying to contain her giggles as Jacob laughed softly. 

“I jest I jest.” He said, “I would never disgrace her like that. Our gran, bless her soul, is the reason why my sister and I are the way we are today.” He hummed with a smile, “If it weren’t for her, I’d probably be hanging at the gallows a long time ago.” Jacob let out a content sigh, “Anyway, back to the matter at hand,” He looked down at her as they walked, “What were you doing in Whitechapel? I’m sure a smart girl such as yourself would have known that part of London is the most dangerous borough to go alone.” (Y/n) frowned as she looked ahead. 

“I don’t know,” She muttered, “My parents very strictly forbade me from going there by myself unless I had someone there with me.” She sighed, “I guess I was just curious and went to check it out, wanting to prove that I could handle myself perfectly.” A soft and sad chuckle left her lips, “And apparently I can’t because you managed to save me twice, which I’m eternally grateful for.” 

Jacob pursed his lips a bit as he looked ahead, “Well, I can see where your parents are coming from,” He said and she scoffed, “I mean, Whitechapel is filled with the poor and beggars. People who are in need of some riches to help them get by. Most who are so desperate that they will do _anything_ in order to get at least a shilling. And not to be rude or anything, Miss (L/n),” He looked down at her and she frowned, knowing what he will say next, “When a young girl such as yourself, who is from the higher tier of society and left out all vulnerable with no one to defend you, you are bound to be an easy target.” He said as she groaned. 

“By god you sound like my father.” She said as Jacob chuckled. 

“But you know that I’m right.” He said as she pouted. 

“I guess…” She grumbled, making him smile softly. 

“Your parents had a reason to forbid you from going anywhere dangerous without someone there to protect you. That just comes to show how much they care,” He said as she scoffed and looked to the side. 

“If you call giving your own child away to another man in marriage for personal gain ‘good parenting’, then you must have not met a lot of good parents.” She said as Jacob’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down at her. She noticed his short silence as she looked up at him to be met with his slightly bewildered look, “What?” 

“You’re married?” He asked, his voice soft and almost disappointed. She blushed from embarrassment as she realized she let that slip and looked to the side. 

“In a way…” She murmured, “It’s not like it was my choice, as I said, my parents put me in an arranged marriage. But I’m not technically married yet, I’ve only met my fiancé just a few days ago and the wedding isn’t until months from now.” She explained as Jacob had a rather disappointed look on his face and she sees it through the thick lace of her veil, “Are you alright, Mr. Frye?” She asked as Jacob snapped out of his stupor and gave her a small smile and nod. 

“Yes, I’m alright.” He said softly, she gave him a look before nodding as she looked on ahead and saw that they were getting closer to her home, “This is it.” She said while pointing to the entrance. Jacob looked ahead as they stopped by the front door, there was a silence between them as (Y/n) slipped out of his grasp, “Well, thank you, Mr. Frye. For everything you’ve done for me.” She said with a soft smile as Jacob smiled and waved her off. 

“Please, it was nothing.” He said as he felt her take his hand in hers, his hands were significantly bigger and rougher than her smaller and softer ones. 

“It was something for me.” She said softly in a sweet tone and he blushed softly, glancing to the side as he wished that he could see her face. With his face tilted away from her, she took a step towards him, getting on her toes to place her lips on his cheek. The veil was the only thing that separated her lips from his skin. Jacob’s eyes widened by a fraction as he looked at (Y/n), a pink hue dusted his cheeks. She smiled shyly and pulled away from him, her cheeks a dark pink as she took the doorknob of her door, “Goodnight, Mr. Frye,” She hummed, “I hope we get to meet again, in different circumstances though.” She said as Jacob smiled widely at her with a nod. 

“Of course, Miss (L/n).” He said as she opened the door and about to walk inside before he suddenly grasped her arm gently, making her stop and look back at him, “Wait, um,” He flushed pink and quickly pulled away, taking off his top hat to run his fingers along the rim, “If you ever need someone to escort you or maybe show you around London, don’t be afraid to call a Rook for my assistance.” He said with a sheepish smile up at her. She smiled and nodded. 

“Will do, have a good night, Mr. Frye.” She said as he smiled softly. 

“You as well, Miss (L/n).” He said softly as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. Pressing her back against the door and letting out a content sigh, a big smile on her lips as she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering widely and her heart beating quickly. When she was out of sight, Jacob reached a hand up to his cheek and gently brushed his fingers over the spot she had kissed. A dopey smile graced his lips and he let out a breathless laugh, swaying a bit from foot to foot as he walked away. His mind in a blissful daze at the simple but yet affectionate gesture as he practically pranced all the way back to his train hideout, unable to wipe the idiotic grin off of his face. He got to the station and hopped onto the cart, striding over to the office area like cart where his sister sat on the couch while reading a book and Henry looked over a map that was hung up on the wall. 

“And what have you been up to?” Evie asked without looking up from the book as Jacob hummed with the smile still on his face. 

“Oh sister dearest, you know—things.” Jacob answered simply and slumping down on the couch next to her, sprawled out a bit as he continued to grin. Evie looked at her brother with a brow arched. 

“You are acting a lot more stranger than you usually are.” She said as Jacob hummed with a brow arched. 

“Am I?” He asked with his dopey smile. 

“You look awfully happy, relaxed almost.” Henry said as Jacob snickered. 

“Well, a man has to be happy and relaxed every now and again, Greenie.” He chirped as the Evie and Henry looked at each other with puzzled looks before back at Jacob. 

“Anyway,” Evie trailed off with a brow arched, “While you’re doing whatever it is you’re doing, we had uncovered more information about Starrick. Are you able to pay attention while off in dreamland?” She asked as Jacob hummed tunefully, waving her off. 

“Go right on ahead, Evie.” He hummed as she rolled her eyes as she began to explain how they had discovered Starrick has a fiancé and how said fiancé might be a good place to start in finding out more about the Templar’s plans. Jacob tried his best to pay attention to whatever his sister was saying—he really did. But his mind was elsewhere and thinking about the mysterious young woman he keeps saving and what she could possibly look like under that veil. It’s been nagging him ever since he first met her and of what she could possibly look like, but, he at least now knows that her eyes are (e/c). Which was starting somewhere. Jacob grinned to himself as he hoped to run into her again someday soon, not even taking into mind that she was engaged already.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks or so has passed since the last time (Y/n) had run into Jacob. She never spoke a word about him to her parents, knowing them, they will completely lose it if they knew about her meetings with the enemy of the Templars. And if Starrick were to find out, he would be worse than furious and no doubt call the marriage off. She had visited her fiancé or when out with him, they never really talked about anything and if they were at any events together, he mostly talked to business partners while she is left to the side to listen to the other wives talk amongst one another. But whenever she was out and about on her own either in the Strand or City of London or even in Southwark or Westminster, she would hope to catch a glimpse of the assassin’s top hat or long black coat but to no avail, she has seen a steady rise of Rooks though and she scolded herself for thinking that a man like him would have the time for a girl like her. But she always felt as if she didn’t thank him properly that night he escorted her home and she wanted to show her appreciation somehow.

So one day while she was out shopping at the markets, she stopped by the different vendors and shops before her eyes instantly caught glimpses of what could be the perfect gift for him. (Y/n) walked up to one shop that was selling different types of blades, she never imagined herself ever walking into a shop like this with such deadly weapons but she noticed that Jacob carried a kukri on his belt one time during their second meeting. She pointed to one of the most expensive but most deadliest kukris out of all the other blades of its type. The shop owner looked surprised that a young woman like her would buy such a thing, at such a high price too but never questioned it. He wrapped it carefully in a silk cloth before tying it off with a string before handing it to her after she gave him the proper payment. After that she walked to a blacksmith and told him to engrave the blade with a specific design. She then walked to a cloth store and requested a personal handkerchief to be made with the finest material they had. Once that was done, she went to a bakery and ordered an assortment of cookies and buns. She spent money left and right for just a few things and she didn’t mind spending all of it because she was rich after all, the only time she was grateful that she was. The blacksmith has finished with the engravings and she paid him before taking all of her purchases back home.

(Y/n) made sure that her parents didn’t see what she had bought as she rushed up to her room, requesting one of the maids to grab her a basket and a ribbon. Once she had the materials, she began to set up the basket with the pastries, wrapped kukri and newly made handkerchief folded neatly in a box. She took a step back and wondered if this was appropriate for her to have spent this much on a man she just met and if she was going over the top. She believed she was, but the young woman could care less as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen as she wrote a note before placing it into the basket. (Y/n) let out a satisfied hum as she made sure the basket was presentable and began to wonder how she was going to get it to him. Tapping her chin as she looked out her bedroom window, she saw some Rooks passing by and grinned. She quickly threw her veil hat on and grabbed the basket, carefully but quickly making her way out of her house to avoid questions from her parents and walking up to the Rooks, “Excuse me!” She called out as they stopped and looked back at her, looking at her in confusion because of her thick veil so they couldn’t see her face.

“ ‘ello, miss,” One greeted with a tip of her hat, “What can we do you for?”

“Well, I have a small request of you four if you don’t mind? I’ll pay, whatever the price.” She said as the four Rooks looked at one another before nodding.

“What’s the request?” The same Rook asked as (Y/n) blushed under her veil as she looked at the basket and pursed her lips.

“So uhm…” She murmured rather embarrassed, “I-I have a gift for your boss, Mr. Frye? To show my appreciation for saving me twice.” She stammered, “A-And I was wondering if you would be able to give this to him straightaway. Th-There’s fresh buns and cookies in there so I don’t want them to spoil.” She stammered, blushing darkly under her veil. The Rooks looked at her and at the basket, based on how she fidgeted rather nervously, they could tell that that she liked their boss and didn’t want to admit it, they didn’t have to see the dark blush on her face to know this. The female Rook smiled and chuckled, gently taking the basket from her arms.

“Of course, miss. We’ll be sure to give this to the boss straightaway, no payment needed.” She said as the Rooks nodded with smiles. (Y/n) looked at them in surprise.

“Really?” She said as the female Rook nodded.

“Of course, seeing how happy he’ll be to see a gift such as this is enough repayment.” She said as the young woman smiled.

“Thank you, thank you very much.” She said as they nodded before walking off to deliver the gift basket right away. (Y/n) watched them with her hands clasped together in front of her face, hoping that he gets the gift and that he likes it.

Hours passed as the Twins board Bertha, both rather tired from the mission they had. They reached the cart where all their clues and missions hung up on the wall and both slumped down on the couch. “Finally, I’ve longed to be back here to get a nice shut eye.” Jacob groaned tiredly while stretching back on the couch as his eyes closed. Evie sighed with a nod.

“I agree. A cup of tea would be lovely right about now.” She sighed as Agnes walked in, a wide smirk on her face.

“Oi, Mister and Miss Frye,” She said with her thick Scottish accent, “Some of the Rooks had dropped off a present for you while you were gone. Addressed to Mister Frye specifically.” She said, making the younger twin’s eye open in question as his sister looked at him in confusion.

“A present… For me?” He asked while sitting up as Agnes nodded as she picked up the gift basket and showed him. Both of the twin’s eyebrows shot up in shock at the amount of goods that was for Jacob specifically.

“All of _that_ for _this_ brute?” Evie asked while pointing at her brother, “What’d you do to get this?” She asked in disbelief as Jacob looked at her with the same amount of disbelief on his face.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” He said before looking at Agnes and standing up, walking over to her with Evie following after him, “Did they say who it was from?” He asked as Agnes hummed.

“Aye, they said that this young lady wearing a veil hat had asked them to deliver it. They said they couldn’t really see her face too well since the lace of the veil was so thick, but they knew she was all flustered about it when she requested them to deliver it for her.” Agnes said before smirking at Jacob’s reaction when his eyes widened even more, “I believe you have a secret admirer, Mr. Frye.” Evie couldn’t help the soft snicker.

“Jacob? Having a secret admirer? That’s a good one.” She said as Jacob set the basket down on the desk and lifted the cloth and his heart melted right then and there.

“Are these Chelsea buns?” He questioned in shock, picking a bun up and taking a bite out of it and groaning softly in content, “Dear _god_ , Miss (L/n), you are a heaven sent….” He murmured softly with a mouth full of the pastry. Evie facepalmed at her brother.

“Really, the pastries is all you’re worried about?” She asked as Jacob shot her a look.

“Keep your knickers on I’m getting to it.” He said and she slapped his arm in retaliation, making him snicker and scarf the bun down. Once swallowing it all down, he picked up the object that was wrapped and tied, it felt a bit heavy in his hands but lightweight at the same time. He carefully unwrapped it and he couldn't help the grin that graced his lips as Evie, Henry (who had just joined in) and Agnes’ eyes widened.

“Oh my goodness, that is a very nice kukri.” Henry said in awe as Jacob gripped the blade by the handle and gave it a few testing swings before studying the engraving of a Rook holding a chess piece.

“Oh yes, definitely my all time favorite.” He said, beaming like a child on Christmas as he replaced his old kukri with his new one. He then got the small box and opened it, revealing a green silk made handkerchief with the initials J.F. On one of the corners of the cloth, “Bloody hell, how much did she spend? She’s spoiling me!” Jacob exclaimed.

“Who is this person, Jacob?” Evie asked while taking the handkerchief from him to study it, Henry reached to take a cookie and Jacob swiftly slapped his hand away as he picked up a small envelope that was tucked neatly amongst the pastries.

“A young woman I saved twice,” Jacob said as he opened the envelope to pull out a piece of paper, “She’s part of the upper class.” Evie looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” She asked as Jacob opened the paper and began to read, eating another Chelsea bun as he ate with his companions reading the letter too over his shoulder.

**_Dear Mr.Frye,_ **

**_I know you said that there was no need to repay you for all that you did for me. But I felt like it was selfish of me to have you save me twice and not give anything to you in return. Honestly, it was difficult trying to figure out what to get you. But I had noticed that you carried a kukri on your belt so I got you the sharpest and strongest one that the shop had before having it engraved. And I’m also pretty sure I had ruined your handkerchief with my tears that one night and I felt bad about that, so I got a new one made for you with the finest material the shop had. And I also got you pastries! Hopefully, you like cookies and Chelsea buns. I’ve always enjoyed Chelsea buns when I was younger and these are freshly made. I’m not sure if I had gone over the top with the present since we’ve only met on two separate occasions and it's been a few weeks since we last met, I’ve never done this sort of thing before. But I do hope you like what I had gifted you because this is me showing my appreciation to you. Please, don’t mind how much I spent because it’s nothing, really. Thank you for being the nicest person I’ve met since arriving in London and I hope we get to meet again someday!_**

_**Sincerely,** _

_**(Your Initials)** _

Jacob can’t help the dopey grin on his face as his eyes scanned over the words written in neat and beautiful handwriting. Evie, Henry, and Agnes smile at the sweet letter and look at Jacob as he himself can’t stop from grinning. “This young lady sounds like a lovely person, brother dearest.” Evie said as Jacob nodded.

“She really is, sweet sister.” He said as he falls back on the couch, eyes never leaving the words on the letter.

“Obviously, you two have a thing for each other.” Henry said with a smile while crossing his arms.

“Oh god I hope she does.” He said with a wider grin.

“You should go after her!” Agnes suggested as Evie and Henry nod in agreement. Jacob’s grin falters a bit as he, shoulders slumping as he had a rather disappointed look on his face, “I would love to—but…” He trailed off and this made the three look at him in confusion.

“What’s the matter, Jacob?” Evie asked as he looked up at them.

“She has a fiancé.” He said, this took a moment for them to process before their eyes widened.

“What?!” They exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jacob,” Evie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose while standing in front of her brother, “She’s engaged.”

“You make it sound like it's a bad thing,” Jacob replied nonchalantly as he sat on the couch and ate a Chelsea bun without a care in the world. Agnes sat at her little desk to do work while listening to the conversation as Henry leaned against the wall. Evie looked up at him with a look of disbelief.

“It is a bad thing, Jacob.” She exclaimed, “You’re going after a woman who is already spoken for.”

“Did you not just agree that I should go after her literally two minutes ago?” Jacob retorted with his brows furrowed together.

“That was before you said that she had a fiancé,” Evie said as Jacob rolled his eyes while slumping back against the couch.

“Does that really matter if she’s interested as well?” Jacob asked with a frown.

“Yes, it does, Jacob,” Evie stated, “Remember what father used to say to us? ‘Don’t allow personal feelings--’.”

Jacob cut her off with a scoff, “ ‘-- to compromise the mission’. That’s like the kettle calling the pot ‘black’.” He said while glancing at Henry, making Evie blush in both embarrassment and annoyance, “And for once, can you not mention that man for every situation I get myself in?”

“You know I’m right though, Jacob.” Evie retorted, “We didn’t come to London to sit back and socialize. We came to London to--”

“Liberate the people.” Jacob cut in, making her give him a deadpan expression.

“And find the Pieces of Eden.” She added as Jacob waved her off with a click of his tongue, “Besides, even if she were interested, she wouldn’t be engaged.”

“Well you see, sister dearest, she doesn’t have much of a choice because it’s an arranged marriage.” Jacob retorted with a frown at his sister, making the oldest twin’s face soften a bit.

“It is?” She asked as Jacob nodded like it was a known fact.

“Um yes.” He said while giving her a look before sighing and slumping back against the couch some more, “Besides, I highly doubt she’s interested in a man like me. Look at me! I’ve only met her twice and I already know her like I’ve known her for years. She’s smart, sweet, kind, humorous. She probably only got me that very gracious present out of her own kindness with so much money to spend like it’s nothing.” He said with a sigh.

“Is she cute?” Evie asked while sitting next to her brother. He frowned more.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Evie asked as Jacob looked at her with a frown.

“I mean I don’t know if she is. I’ve never seen her face.” He said as all three of the companions in the cart looked at him in confusion. “She always has her face covered with this veil hat that she wears and the lace of it is so thick. She said that it’s a family tradition for the girls to keep their face hidden from the public until she’s married. The only people who are allowed to see it are her betrothed and family.”

“Oh,” Evie said, “That is… That is a very backwards tradition.”

“That's what I thought!” Jacob exclaimed, “But, the one night I saved her, her hat fell off but she covered her face with her hands. I got a glimpse of what color her eyes are though,” Jacob said with a soft smile, “They’re the prettiest shade of (e/c). So from what I can only imagine, she must be very beautiful.” Jacob said with a dreamy sigh and dopey smile before it disappeared, “I honestly envy the bloke who is getting married to her and gets to see her face.” Jacob had a pout on his lips as Evie sighed softly, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

“It’ll be fine, Jacob.” She sighed.

“It’s always the good ones that are either already married or engaged.” The youngest twin whined.

“I know, but just focus on the mission for now. Liberating London and finding the Pieces of Eden are what really matters.” Evie said as Jacob sighed with a rather solemn nod.

“Right.” He said softly. The next day passes and Jacob was in the shopping district, peeking through the different shop windows. The assassin felt like he needed to repay (Y/n) for the very gracious gift, spending money she didn’t need to spend for even a man like him. It was rather difficult to find something she might like since he didn’t know her that well. But she doesn’t know him that well at all either but still managed to give him things he absolutely loved. So if she can do it, how hard could it be for Jacob to do the same for her? Apparently it was very hard because he was still struggling on what to get after 2 hours of searching for a gift.

_’What the bloody hell do girls like these days?’_ He thought to himself with a heavy sigh as he slumped down on a park bench, tired from the search already. He was frustrated that he couldn’t find anything that would be perfect for (Y/n) and had no clue what girls like nowadays, even after spending his whole life with Evie and he was still stumped. Jacob sighed softly as he wished he knew what her face looked like so he would have at least have a good idea on what would look nice on her. This wasn’t fair, how could she get him such an extravagant gift right off the bat when he couldn’t even think of a gift for her. His hazel eyes scanned over the people that passed him, mainly the women in hopes to find something they had that she might like.

Jewelry? No, what would the point be if she can’t even show off her jewels with that blasted veil in the way. A bracelet could do but he wondered if that’s too small of a gift when it came to extravagance.

A book? No, that would be too bland of a gift compared to hers.

A bouquet of flowers? No, that would probably send the wrong message as Evie’s words about (Y/n) already having a fiancé nagged him in the back of his head.

Jacob sighed heavily while rubbing his face, _’Why is this so bloody difficult?’_ And then, something shiny catches his eye as he sees a woman, obviously high class, and what caught his eye was the brooch she wore in the middle of her collar. It was a beautiful brooch that shimmered in the sunlight with its silver medal that were molded in intricate swirls with diamonds placed into them. A small carved side view portrait of a woman in the middle of the brooch. Jacob bits his cheek, weighing his options before standing up and making his way over to the woman, “I beg your pardon, miss!” He called out, catching the woman’s attention as she stopped walking and looked back at him.

“Yes?” She asked as Jacob walked up to her.

“I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful that brooch is.” Jacob said with a smile as the woman placed a hand on top of the brooch with a flattered smile.

“Oh, thank you, sir. And yes, it is. I just bought it yesterday.” She said with a smile, “It’s one of the last two that was left.” Jacob arched a scarred brow.

“Oh? Where did you purchase that if I may ask?” Jacob asked with a slight head tilt.

“I bought it in the Strand borough by the Covent Garden down Bow Street.” The woman informed, “A gift for someone special I presume?” Jacob grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“In some sorts.” He replied.

“Well, you better get a move on, sir. There was only one left when I purchased mine yesterday.” She said as Jacob nodded, tipping his hat to her.

“I will, thank you, miss.” He said before quickly walking off and heading to the shop. Once there, he walked in and headed up to the shop owner who was handing a customer, an older woman, her purchase before she left. The owner smiled at Jacob as the assassin approached him.

“Hello, sir. What can I help you with?” He asked.

“I was wondering if you still had a certain brooch,” Jacob replied before describing the brooch to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. But that woman from before had purchased the last one that we had.” The owner as Jacob’s shoulders dropped a bit.

“Is that so?” He looked back at the door before nodding, “Alright, thank you, sir.” He said before leaving the shop and looking around to see if he could still catch a glimpse of where the old woman went. His eyes focused through the crowds as he saw various blue and red figues before seeing a figure with a golden glow at a distance, getting closer to the park. Jacob smiled softly and quickly followed after it and soon came close to the target, “Pardon me, madam!” He called out as the old woman turned to look at him, a rather pompous aura surrounded her as she looked at Jacob up and down with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Yes?” She said with a brow arched.

“Pardon me, madam. But I was going to purchase a certain brooch from that shop and I came to find out that you had purchased the last one.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“Yes, and your meaning?” She asked with a frown, making Jacob’s smile falter a bit. _Oh_. She’s one of those older women from the upper class, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Well--um--I was wondering if I could perhaps buy it off of you.” Jacob said, “I’ll pay double than how much you paid for it.”

The old woman scoffed, “Oh please, why on earth would I sell it to you? This costs more than what you could possibly make in a month.”

_’You’d be surprised how well killing certain rich Templars pays.’_ Jacob wanted to snap but maintained a friendly facade, “I won’t be surprised. But, I’ve been wanting to give a special person to me with that brooch.” Jacob said, it looked like he swayed her a bit with sympathy but she kept her composure.

“Well, you should’ve purchased it when you had the chance, young man.” She said as Jacob gave a rather defeated look before sighing heavily as he knew he wasn’t going to convince her. He slumped back on a nearby bench.

“You’re right, madam. It’s just—” He paused with a bite to his lip, “There’s this young woman that I’ve met and saved on multiple occasions. And she gave me a gift yesterday that was really way too nice of her to do for an obnoxious arse like me.” He said with a soft sigh, “I really want to give a gift to her that she’ll like and I’ve been searching for hours today. Then I saw another woman wearing one of those brooches and she told me that there was one left the last time she went to that shop.” The older woman’s eyes soften a bit as Jacob took his hat off to scratch his head and smooth his hair back, “Well, I guess there’s nothing that could be done about it.” He sighed while standing and putting his top hat back on, he smiled at the old woman apologetically, “I’m sorry for disturbing you, madam. Have a good day.” He said as he turned to walk away.

“Wait,” The old woman called out as Jacob stopped walking, she cleared her throat and straightened up a bit as the stoic face crossed her features once more, “I will… Make an exception.” She said as the assassin turned to look at her with a hopeful face before she continued, “I’ll let you have the brooch if you do something for me.”

“I will be willing to do anything, madam. Delivering, coaching, escorting—you name it.” Jacob said with a smile as she arched a thin brow before holding her head up.

“I need you to accompany me for the day while I attend a series of different public speeches, making sure no one causes trouble.” She said as Jacob gave a puppy head tilt before nodding.

“Of course, madam.” He said as she gave an approving hum, face unchanging as she turned on her heels.

“Follow me then.” She said as she began to walk away, Jacob sighed softly as he rubbed his chin before following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I didn’t know what brooch to use but it was such a hard decision. So you guys can choose any of the brooches in the picture XD


	8. Chapter 8

“My name is Eleanor Manfred.” The old woman introduced, “What’s your name, young man?” She asked as Jacob looked over at her, the two walked side by side. 

“Jacob Frye, madam.” He said as she hummed. 

“So you’re the infamous Jacob Frye that I’ve been hearing so much about.” She said as he gave a look of surprise. 

“You’ve heard about me, Mrs. Manfred?” Jacob asked as she let out a scoff. 

“Boy, I am hardly a ‘Mrs.’,” She scolded with a slap to his arm, “I’m not married and I never was. Men are despicable and having you even walk with me is bothersome enough.” She said with a scoff as Jacob gave a look at her. 

“Then why are you agreeing to help me, _Miss_ Manfred?” He asked as she frowned rather distastefully. 

“Hearing how a young woman had given you a gift when she could’ve just spent the money on herself makes me disgusted how you haven’t even gotten her anything.” She retorted as Jacob stared at her for a few moments before smirking mischievously. 

“Or you felt bad for me,” He said which made her scoff, “That is very kind of you, _Miss_ Manfred. For taking pity on a _man_ such as myself.” He teased with a grin as Miss Manfred scoffed with a stink eye at Jacob. 

“I also despise young men who think they have some sense of wit, and I would hardly call you a man, Mr. Frye,” Miss Manfred said, this made Jacob look a bit offended by her words against his masculinity, “Anyway, as I digress, yes. I have heard of you, Mr. Frye. How can one woman not when she hears all these rumors about how a man is forming a gang of his own to fight the other.” She looked at him with a stern eye, “That is you, is it not?” She asked as Jacob looked ahead with a light frown. 

“Maybe, maybe not...” He answered as she rolled her eyes. 

“Now, tell me, Mr. Frye,” Miss Manfred started as the two walked down the streets of London, “What are your thoughts about women’s rights?” She asked as Jacob tilted his head a bit, “Like their freedom of speech and right to vote or own their own property without a man’s say in their life choices.” 

“Hm… I don’t mind it.” He said with a thoughtful look while looking down at Miss Manfred, who looked back at him with surprise. 

“Is that so?” She asked as Jacob nodded. 

“Of course,” He said, smirking a bit at the older woman’s surprised expression, “Why do you look surprised about what I said?” 

“Well, most men don’t really care for women’s rights and rather prefer that women stay quiet and obedient, letting the men control their lives.” She said as Jacob shrugged. 

“I don’t really have much care for politics, but I have a twin sister who does. And being around her all my life since she’s the oldest twin, she usually takes the leadership role whenever we do something.” He said, “So I suppose that is why I don’t mind women speaking their own mind and making their own choices in life.” He bit his cheek in thought, “And I suppose it’s also because the young lady that I want to give a gift to is in an arranged marriage. She doesn’t seem too happy or excited about it, like she doesn’t want to get married at all. She also doesn’t have much say against the marriage too since it’s her parents that are making her.” 

“My, my,” Miss Manfred said while looking at Jacob with a sort of fascination in her eyes, making him look at her in confusion. 

“What?” He said as she looked away. 

“Never thought you were the progressive type,” She said, “Very few young men around your age have progressive minds, while others take after their fathers with ridiculously arrogant minds.” She held her chin up a bit, “You’re a nice change of pace I suppose.” 

“Awe. Thank you.” Jacob said with a wide smirk, “You’re aren’t as cold and menacing as you make yourself out to be, Miss Manfred.” 

“Don’t push it, Mr. Frye,” Miss Manfred said with a frown, “Anyway, we are going to attend a Women’s Rights rally that’s being held down in the City of London borough. There is no doubt that there will be men who will cause some sort of trouble.” 

“So you want me to keep them quiet?” Jacob asked as Miss Manfred hummed in thought. 

“Judging by your attire,” She said while glancing at his gauntlet and kukri, that (Y/n) had gifted him, on his belt, “And your reputation, do whatever it takes to keep them quiet.” 

“My goodness, Miss Manfred, I didn’t take you for the type to ask a man of my occupation to deal with a couple of old century idealists.” Jacob said with a mischievous smirk, “You want me to make sure they stay silent forever?” He joked with a snicker. 

Miss Manfred shrugged, “As long the world is rid of cruel people like them, I do not care.” She said bluntly and Jacob looked at her in surprise at how nonchalant she was. 

“You’re just one to watch the world burn over a cup of tea.” Jacob said as he looked ahead. 

“Naturally, maybe with a biscuit on the side while I’m at it,” Miss Manfred replied with a slight smirk and chuckle. They walked to the rally where women stood on the stage or below the stage waving signs for women’s rights. People gathered around the stage as Jacob and Miss Manfred stood behind the crowd. “Have you heard of the woman Barbara Bodichon?” 

“I’m afraid that I haven’t—” Jacob said as he looked around. 

“Of course you haven’t,” Miss Manfred interrupted with a scoff, “She along with Emily Davies and Lady Stanley founded Girton College, University of Cambridge, the first residential college for women offering an education at degree level, which had always been solely for men. Brilliant women,” Miss Manfred informed, “Well, today, Bodichon will be publicly speaking for Women’s Rights in London and I don’t want anyone ruining her speech.” Miss Manfred looked around the crowd and noticed a woman stepping up onto the stage, “Oh look, there she is. Now, listen closely, Mr. Frye, I want any pigs that squeal butchered if they dare speak up against Bodichon. You do that, the brooch is yours.” She said as Jacob nodded, taking off his top hat and slipping his hood on. 

“Yes, Miss Manfred,” He said while walking into the crowd as Bodichon began to start her speech. As she spoke, Jacob looked over the crowd and noticed that half of the people in the rally were shaking their heads disapprovingly. As the speech continued, Jacob politely squeezed his way through the crowd and focused his vision. He saw a number of blue figures as they stood guard and some red figures here and there. _‘No doubt those Blighters are going to be the ones causing trouble.’_ Jacob thought as Bodichon continued to speak. 

“I, along with many of us women, want our right to vote!” She exclaimed as the women holding the signs cheered along with others in the crowd. Most of the men shook their heads disapprovingly. 

“Oi, go back to the kitchen and make me ‘n my mates a cuppa tea, you crumpet!” One Blighter shouted as the other men around him laughed, Jacob frowned. 

“Charming...” He grumbled as he walked up to the Blighter before twisting his arm behind his back. 

“Oi—!” 

“I would advise you to keep your mouth shut because I won’t hesitate to end your life.” Jacob sneered into his ear as he took him out of the crowd, getting to a secluded area and slitting his throat swiftly. He then walked back to the rally, looking at Miss Manfred, who nodded approvingly to Jacob before he continued. 

“How can we have a Queen where she doesn’t even make most of the decisions of her kingdom because Parliament, which is run strictly by men, chooses what happens to London? We should have the same rights as the men and have equal pay as them! We should make our own life choices without a man dictating how we live our lives!” Bodichon asked rhetorically as the women shouted in agreement. 

“Oh quit yer sqawkin’, you old crow!” A Blighter shouted as the men shout in agreement. This was Jacob’s que to get the job done and this continued for another hour with four Blighters having been taken care and disposed of. As the crowd dispersed once the rally came to a close, Jacob walked up to Miss Manfred. Her chin held up high as she stared hard at Jacob, he pulled his hood down and put his top hat back on. 

“I expect that those roaches have been dealt with?” She questioned with a brow arch as Jacob smirked with a nod. 

“All exterminated and disposed of.” He said as she hummed, “I hope my work has been to your satisfaction, Miss Manfred?” He asked with a cocky smirk as she scoffed and looked away. 

“Mediocre at best, Mr. Frye.” She said as Jacob chuckled with a light shrug. 

“I’ll take it,” He hummed before shifting from foot to foot and she arched her brow at that. 

“Is something the matter?” She asked as Jacob grimaced. 

“I don’t want to be rude, but do I get the brooch?” He asked while looking at her, “I did as you asked and you promised that I’ll be rewarded with the brooch.” He said as the old woman let out a short huff/scoff through her nose. 

“I suppose I did, didn’t I?” She hummed as she took out the small box from her hand bag and opened it, the gems and stones that decorated the engravings of the brooch twinkled under the setting sunlight and Jacob looked up at her expectantly. “This young woman you spoke of earlier, she must be really important to you if you want to give her a gift as extravagant as this. Even though you two hardly know each other and have met only twice.” Miss Manfred claimed as Jacob nodded with a sheepish grin and rub of his neck. 

“I suppose she is,” He said softly, “I just want to thank her for gifting me with things she didn’t need to spend so much money on.” Jacob admitted as she hummed in response, snapping the box closed and looking at Jacob. 

“Well, she seems like a lovely girl. And girls like her are rare, Mr. Frye. I suggest you keep her close while you still can before another swine sweeps her off her feet.” She informed as Jacob grimaced a bit, Evie’s words about (Y/n) already having a fiancé echoed in his head again. He then smiled softly with a nod. 

“I’ll do my best.” He said as she nodded approvingly and handed him the box, making Jacob slowly grin happily. 

“Good, now, I best get going—oh!” She squawked in surprise when Jacob hugged her with a grateful grin. 

“Thank you, Miss Manfred,” He said softly as he hugged her a bit tighter that her chin rested on his shoulder. Miss Manfred has a look of surprise on her face before she smiled a tiny bit. 

“Yes, yes. You’re welcome, Mr. Frye,” She said, rather enjoying the hug but only for a few seconds before she starts swatting at Jacob’s back with a look of annoyance, “Alright, off with you. You’re a grown man for goodness sake.” She scolded as Jacob let go of her with a chuckle and grin, Miss Manfred smoothed her dress out and straightened her back once more while clearing her throat, “Now, as I was saying earlier, I must get going. If I need your assistance once more, I’ll send a letter. You have yourself a good evening, Mr. Frye.” She said as Jacob tipped his hat to her while stowing the small box away in his long coat. 

“You as well, Miss Manfred.” He said as the old woman gave him a curt nod before walking off. Jacob watched her disappear down the street before grinning to himself, “Maybe I should pay Miss (L/n) a visit.” He hummed before walking off, whistling softly to himself as he headed to the Strand borough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Bodichon was an English educationalist and artist, and a leading mid-19th-century feminist and women's rights activist. Bodichon, Emily Davies and Lady Stanley founded the Girton College, University of Cambridge in 1869. But I dialed it back a year to 1868 to match with the year the game takes place in.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) heaved out a sigh when she and her parents arrived back to the estate home. They had spent an evening at another one of Starrick’s dinner parties and she was once more left either on the arm of the Grand Master as he dragged her around to meet people she didn’t care about or sitting with the wives and her mother. Starrick never acknowledged her unless necessary when other people were around. All in all, it was another boring evening for (Y/n), not once did anything interesting happen. The young woman pulled her veil hat off with a heavy sigh, well, a restrained but heavy sigh because of her corset. “Well, that was certainly the most _boring_ dinner party yet. My dear Crawford has still yet to acknowledge me as his fiancé or at least treat me like his fiancé instead of some trinket he has to walk around with.” She exclaimed with a frown while leaning against a wall for support to take her heels off, making her father sigh heavily. 

“We’ve gone over this, (Y/n). This lifestyle is not supposed to be fun.” Her father said while taking off his top hat and coat, “And if you are having trouble getting along with Mr. Starrick, try to get to know him.” He said as (Y/n) scoffed while handing her heels and veil hat to one of the maids, shifting from foot to foot to soothe the aching she felt in her ankles. 

“Father, you act like I haven’t tried to get to know him whenever we’re together. And believe me, I have _tried_ from time and time again but he’s so closed off, making it hard to have a proper conversation with him!” She exclaimed. 

“Well, make do with what you’re given.” Her father said simply as (Y/n) let out a scoff in disbelief before striding up the stairs to her room, not wanting to deal with her father anymore. A maid followed her to her room as she let out a frustrated groan. 

“This whole marriage is ridiculous,” She said as the maid grimaced softly. 

“It could be worse, Miss.” She said softly as (Y/n) rolled her eyes with a frown. 

“I guess…” She grumbled. 

“Would you like me to draw you a bath, Miss?” The maid asked as (Y/n) sighed with a nod. 

“Please, and mind helping me out of this tortuous contraption once you’re done?” She asked as the maid giggled softly with a nod. 

“Of course, Miss.” She said before walking out of the room to get her bath ready. (Y/n) sighed as she slumped down in her chair at her makeup table, looking in the mirror with a soft pout. Soon enough, the bath was ready and the maid helped (Y/n) out of her corset and layers of her dress before she took a bath. Once done, the maid set up her nightgown for her to change into before leaving to let her tuck in for the night. (Y/n) hummed softly as she brushed her slowly drying hair, smiling softly at the nightgown she wore, remembering that she had bought it when she and her parents took a trip to France a year ago. 

She sighed softly, as she had always wanted to travel when she grew up but now with the whole marriage arrangement, she won’t be able too at any point. (Y/n) frowned a bit as she brushed her hair some more while thinking about her life. 

Jacob walked up to the estate home, and looked up at the building. He looked around and noticed a couple of guards keeping watch at the entrance, “She must be very wealthy then if they have their own coppers on patrol…” He murmured before sneakily making his way inside, he focused his vision and multiple glowing figures popped up from within the building until he saw one with a golden glow. He smirked and walked to that side of the building where his target was and looked up. It was a 3 story building and he sees that her room is on the 3rd floor. Jacob’s eyes see her window and hummed in thought as he looked around, “She’ll most likely have her face uncovered… And no matter how tempting it is to see her face—I must be respectful of her privacy,” He sighed, as he looked around to see if he could find anything to tap against her window. He picks up a dime sized pebble and tossed it up before catching it, “This will do,” Jacob murmured before looking back up at her window, aiming and tossing it. 

(Y/n)’s thoughts are caught off when she hears a tap against her window, making her look back in confusion. And then another tap as she quickly sees that someone was throwing tiny pebbles at her window and she got up, placing her brush on the table before walking over to the window. She peeked out and her eyes widened a bit when she sees that it was Jacob, who could only see her silhouette and still grinned up at her cheekily. A blush rose to her cheeks as she quickly looked around to find something to cover her face with before grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around the lower half of her face before going back to the window and opening it. She leaned out and looked down at the assassin with a smile of her own, “Mr. Frye?” She quietly called down as he took a bow. 

“The one and only.” He claimed with a smirk, “I came to visit you, is now not a good time?” He asked as he took notice of the sleeves of her nightgown and she vigorously shook her head. 

“Oh, no, um hold on, let me see if I can sneak you in through the back, my parents would murder me if they found out that I’m talking to you.” She said with a soft giggle when Jacob over dramatically placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. 

“I’m rather offended if you don’t think I can win your parents’ approval, Miss (L/n).” He said as she rolled her eyes, Jacob chuckled, “Anyway, there’s no need.” He said as she tilted her head a bit in confusion as Jacob took some steps back before running and jumping up onto the ledge of one of the window panes. He swiftly and effortlessly climbed up to her window and she watched him in awe before he eventually got to her window and causally leaned onto the window pane with his chin in his palm, “See?” He said with a cheeky grin and she let out a soft scoff and smile, eyes squinting a bit to indicate as much. 

“Do you always visit unsuspecting young women and climb up to their windows?” (Y/n) asked as Jacob chuckled and finally climbed through the window and into her room. 

“Only the for pretty ones,” He said with a smirk and playful wink at her. This makes her blush madly under the scarf and she waved him off. 

“Charming,” She said as she walked back over to her makeup table to sit down on her stool. 

“Aren’t I?” He asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Are you always this cocky, Mr. Frye?” She asked as Jacob hummed with a light shrug, grin never leaving his lips. 

“Is it wrong to have a bit of confidence, Miss (L/n)?” He asked. 

“A ‘little’?” She questioned with a smile. 

“Okay maybe a bit more but still,” He said as she waved him off before sitting down in her armchair. 

“Anyway, is there any reason why you’re visiting me so late at night?” (Y/n) asked with a brow arched as Jacob grinned some more before excitedly taking a chair to sit in front of her. 

“Well, I wanted to come and properly thank you for that _very_ gracious gift you had sent me.” He said as the young woman then blushed under her scarf as she looked down, fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves nervously. 

“O-Oh, that…” She said softly as Jacob smirked. 

“Yes, _that_ ,” He said with a chuckle, bemused at how nervous she had gotten. 

“Did you—Did you like it?” She asked softly as Jacob shrugged. 

“Not really,” He said and she feels her stomach sink. 

“Oh—” 

“I loved it!” Jacob exclaimed with a grin, “It was the best gift I have ever received!” He said as (Y/n) playfully slapped the assassin’s shoulder. 

“You bastard, made me think I spent my time and money for nothing!” She exclaimed at Jacob snickered and a smile formed on her lips. 

“I know, but yes, I loved the gift, Miss (L/n). Those Chelsea buns were divine too,” He said with a content sigh. 

“I hope that you shared those pastries with your sister,” (Y/n) hummed as Jacob scoffed playfully. 

“Of course I didn’t, they were mine to eat and I devoured it all.” He said as she giggled softly, “And the kukri, my all time favorite.” He said while patting the blade that was sheathed on his belt, “And the handkerchief, very sweet of you.” He hummed with a smirk as she blushed some more with a smile. 

“I’m happy you enjoyed my gift basket, I was afraid that I might have gone overboard with the whole basket.” She said while placing her hands on her cheeks with an embarrassed blush. Jacob chuckled as he leaned back in the chair. 

“But you didn’t really have to get me such generous gifts,” Jacob said. 

“They’re not that much,” (Y/n) said with a shrug like it was nothing much. 

“You practically spoiled me, Miss (L/n)!” Jacob exclaimed, “I wasn’t worthy of such gifts!” 

“Mr. Frye, you saved my life twice and escorted me home to keep me safe,” (Y/n) hummed sweetly with a smile, “That’s pretty worthy in my book.” Jacob smiled almost bashfully as he rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“Well, I came to you to give you my thanks,” Jacob said before internally cringing when he realized what he said, “Ah—I just realized that sounded a tad bit inappropriate—I meant I came to visit you to give you my thanks.” He reworded but she only gave him a look of confusion and puppy like head tilt. 

“How did it sound inappropriate the first time you said it?” She asked curiously and his eyes widened by a fraction at how innocent and pure her doe-like eyes looked. 

_‘She is too pure for this world.’_ Jacob thought as he smiled sheepishly at her, “Uhm—Nothing, really.” He said as (Y/n) continued to look at him in confusion before he cleared his throat to change the subject, “Anyway, I digress, I wanted to thank you and give you something in return.” Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box before handing it to her. The young woman takes the box with curious eyes before opening it. Upon seeing the glittering brooch, she blushed and smiled bashfully. 

“Awe, you didn’t have to, Mr. Frye.” She said with a grin up at him. Even though he couldn’t see it because of the scarf, he could tell just by watching her face light up in joy was enough to make his heart flutter. 

“Jacob,” He said as she looked up at him from the brooch, “I’m sure we’re past last name basis now since this is our third meeting and considering the gift giving.” He said as she nodded with her smile. 

“Alright, _Jacob_. You can call me (Y/n).” She said as Jacob grinned and nodded while looking at the brooch and taking it out. 

“I didn’t really know what to get you, honestly. And I know others won’t be able to see it if you wear it on your collar because of your veil hat but you could also where it on your chest,” He said while patting the spot on his chest where his heart was before rubbing the nape of his neck, “And I know it isn’t as extravagant as your gifts but—” 

“I love it, Jacob.” (Y/n) said with a wide smile, making him look at her in slight surprise. 

“You do?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Of course, it’s absolutely beautiful, Jacob.” She gushed as Jacob smiled softly at her, a look of affection in his hazel eyes. 

“Well, I thought it would look even more beautiful on you. Even if I can’t see your whole face, I just know it would,” He murmured softly and she blushed madly under the scarf. 

“O-Oh, thank you, Jacob,” She stammered as he nodded, there was some silence between them before he stood up while clearing his throat. 

“Well—um, I suppose I best get going.” He said and she looked at him with almost a sad look in her eyes that he was leaving as he walked over to her window. 

“Wait,” She called, making Jacob stop in his steps and turn to look at her with a rather hopeful glint in his eyes. (Y/n) blushed deeply while looking down and fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves nervously, “W-Would you possibly like to stay a bit longer for s-some tea?” She offered with a stammer, making Jacob smile widely as he nodded. 

“I’d love to.” He said as she smiled happily under her scarf.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n) nodded while looking around rather aimlessly, seeming to be a little frazzled to have a guest since she’s never hung out with anyone like this before out of her own will, “Alright let me just—um wait right here, I’ll tell my maid to send up some tea.” She said, walking over to her door before stopping to look back at Jacob, “And don’t let her see you, I don’t want her questioning or telling my parents about a man in my chambers this late at night.” 

Jacob smirked with his hands up in the air, “My, my, keeping a man like me a secret from your household for just a cup of tea, you’re so dangerous.” He teased wittily as she scoffed with an eye roll but smiled nonetheless before walking over to the door, opening it a bit and sticking her head out. She pulled the scarf down as she quietly called a maid over, asking if she could bring up a cup of tea, two cups at that. The maid nodded before walking off to fetch the tea without question. She closed the door once the maid left and pulled the scarf back up to cover the lower half of her face again. After some minutes, the maid comes back with the tea and (Y/n) thanks her before heading back into her room. 

“I asked her to fetch me some Earl Grey, is that alright with you?” She asked as Jacob smiled with a nod while she set the tea on the ottoman and poured it into two cups. 

“That’s fine by me,” He said as he took his cup and sipped the tea. He watched her continue to fidget nervously as she sipped her tea discreetly from under the fabric covering her face and he tilted his head to the side, “What’s got you all nervous like you’re about to fetch the queen some tea suddenly?” He asked with a playful smirk. 

“Well, I’ve never really—I don’t know, it’s silly, really.” She said, “Uhm, you see, I’ve never had any real sort of friends when I was younger. I’ve been mostly sheltered all my life and the only people I’ve ever been around were my parents, our servants, or a mentor that tutored me. My parents wanted me to focus on my studies rather than go play with the other children, so I never really got to be able to socialize with people properly.” She said while looking down, “As a result, it’s rather difficult for me to actually hold a proper conversation with someone. My fiancé, for example, is a very closed off person so it’s hard for me to talk to him. And I don’t really talk to anyone at his dinner parties because I don’t really take interest in what they talk about.” 

Jacob frowned sympathetically, “I’ve heard that the comfortable life was all cushion and luxury but it honestly sounds boring and dull.” He said as (Y/n) looked at him with a vigorous nod. 

“That has been my exact thought for so many years!” She exclaimed, “It’s just, people think being born in a world where anything you want is just handed over to you because of your wealth and status is the dream. But it gets boring after some time and rather tiring when everyone expects so many things from you.” (Y/n) let out a heavy sigh, “For me, I’m expected to be a proper lady of my status and a proper wife. And it’s absolutely boring!” 

“I bet it is,” Jacob said as (Y/n) sighed. 

“I just want to get out of the house and have some fun,” She whined while slumping back into her chair before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head and he smiled widely. 

“I just got a brilliant idea.” (Y/n) tilted her head quizzically and with confusion as Jacob leaned forward a bit, “How about, I take you out on an evening full of fun?” He asked as she frowned some in confusion and he could tell she was confused by the slight wrinkle of her brows, “You know, take you out and have some fun of our own?” He said as (Y/n) looked at him in surprise at the suggestion. 

“What will we be doing?” She asked as Jacob grinned mischievously. 

“I still have to figure that out but I’ll keep it a surprise unless you agree.” She bit her lip softly in thought. 

“I don’t know… I don’t think my parents will let me out by myself so late at night.” She said as Jacob smirked. 

“They don’t have to know unless we…” He trailed off while looking at her, “Sneak out.” The young woman gasped softly at the idea. 

“Sneak out?” She repeated as he nodded, “I-I’ve never snuck out before! I’m always afraid that I’ll be caught!” 

“That’s what makes it fun! Being able to sneak out and go against the house rules is what makes it exciting!” Jacob exclaimed as (Y/n) stared at him with wide eyes like he had three heads. He catches on to her uncertainty before clasping her hands in his encouragingly, making a blush form under the scarf, “Oh c’mon, think about it. The adrenaline pumping through your veins but the excitement of being able to live in freedom even if it’s just for the evening. You did say you wanted to live a life of fun and excitement.” Jacob pointed out, making her pout. 

“I did say that, didn’t I…” She mumbled, deep in thought before sighing softly, “I mean, I suppose going out for a couple of hours doesn’t sound too bad unless I get back home before my parents notice that I’m gone.” She hummed as Jacob grinned and nodded. 

“Of course, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t bring you back?” 

“A terrible one.” 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Jacob said as he tilted his head, “How about maybe Saturday night, I come back here to sneak you out?” 

“Why Saturday night? We could still be able to go out tonight surely.” She asked as Jacob chuckled in amusement. 

“I know you’re eager to spend some time with me,” He said and making her blush out of embarrassment as she playfully slapped his arm which made him chuckle some more, “But, you had a long and tiring evening today at your fiancé’s dinner party, so I don’t want to keep you up too late. And I’m busy the next couple of days including those evenings. But Saturday night I’m completely free.” Jacob informed. (Y/n) hummed in thought, she has a day and dinner with Starrick on Saturday but it shouldn’t be too long that she won’t be able to spend time with Jacob. 

“Well, I have dinner with my fiancé that evening and I’m spending the day with him but I’m sure I’ll be free at around 9 tomorrow night.” She said as Jacob frowned a bit. 

“Are you sure? You’re going to be out all day, I don’t want you to go out if you get too tired from being busy all day.” He said as the young woman waved him off. 

“I’ll be fine, Jacob.” She reassured with a smile, “Hopefully, you won’t bore me like my fiancé might?” She teased as Jacob scoffed, placing a hand over his chest and feigned offense. 

“Surely, you already know me by now! I am _anything_ but boring. I’m full of surprises actually,” He said as she giggled softly. 

“What sort of surprises?” She asked while resting her chin in her palm and elbow on her knee, Jacob mimicked the action with a playful grin of his own. 

“It depends on what kind of scenario it is. For example, you can expect many surprises in the silk sheets if you’d let me.” Jacob purred with a smirk and wink at her, (Y/n) could feel her face turn a bright pink at his words. 

“Oh my, Jacob Frye! I never took you for someone who would flirt with a betrothed. And make suggestive comments at that!” She said while trying to calm her blush down, Jacob let out a huff mixed with a scoff as he smirked devilishly. 

“Flirting? Suggestive comments? Me? I would never! I’m a man of morals, I assure you!” He said with an innocent facade as (Y/n) giggled with a brow arched. 

“Oh really? So you’re telling me that you didn’t just suggest that we should lay together in my silk sheets?” 

“Your words, not mine, poppet. I would never bed with a woman as long as I don’t have to pay and she’s up for a good romp.” Jacob joked as she scoffed with a smile. 

“Charming,” She jabbed as he grinned wolfishly at her. 

“I know I am, we went over this! Tell me something I don't know, (Y/n),” He hummed with a chuckle and made her roll her eyes playfully. 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“Already know that.” 

“Shameless.” 

“Naturally.” 

“A pain in the ass.” 

“Cold but true.” 

“That’s why you’re like a brother to me.” She said with a smirk and he clenched his chest as if she had stabbed him there with a gaping mouth. 

“You did not just friend zone me like that!” He squawked as she began to laugh, “Sibling zoned me to add!” 

“You said to tell you something you didn’t know,” (Y/n) snickered as Jacob pouted. 

“You didn’t have to be so brutal about it,” He mumbled as she giggled and reached over to pat the side of his face affectionately, and he tried everything he had in him to not lean into her hand and nuzzle against it. 

“You’ll survive, Jacob.” She cooed with a smile at him even if he couldn’t see it, which made his hands itch to pull her scarf down to see her face. 

“Will I ever get to see your face?” He asked softly, making her look at him a bit surprised at the question. 

“When I get married,” She replied softly as he sighed with a pout that she found to be too adorable for a brute like him. 

“Whoever you’re marrying is one lucky bloke,” He said softly while he reached a hand up to cup the side of her face as she blushed, “He gets to see what you actually look like while we’re left to only imagine what you could look like.” 

(Y/n) gulped softly as her face heated up at the close proximity of his face, “Wh-What do you think I look like?” She stammered as his hazel eyes studied hers. 

“I imagine you look beautiful under that scarf from just seeing your eyes and hearing your voice,” He murmured as she blushed harder and her heart raced. 

“J-Jacob…” She stammered, trying to find her words as she struggled to voice them out, “Y-Your tea is getting cold.” She said while pulling away quickly, trying to calm down her blush and heart. Jacob frowned a bit in slight disappointment as she fumbled around with the tea cups and pot. His eyes looked at the time and he smiled a bit as he stood up. 

“I should be going, it’s getting late. Thank you for the tea,” He said as she looked up at him. 

“O-Oh um alright then,” She said while standing up too and glancing down nervously, “So I-I’ll see you Saturday evening?” She asked as Jacob nodded with a soft smile at her. 

“Yep, so decide over the next few days if you want to go or stay here, I’m fine with either decision.” He said as the two walked over to her window, “So until then,” He gently took her hands in his to reach it up to his lips and softly kiss her knuckles. Making her face heat up again, “You have yourself a good night, (Y/n).” He said softly as she nodded. 

“You too, Jacob. Thank you again for the brooch.” She stammered as he smirked before moving away from her to open the windows and begin climbing out and down. (Y/n) leaned out the window as she watched him reach the ground and look up at her with a tip of his hat before running off and disappearing into the night. She sighed heavily, feeling the race of her heart and hot blush on her cheek, “You’re making this difficult to not fall for you even more, Jacob…” She murmured softly while pulling the scarf off to freely breathe the night air before closing the window and heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry if the ending of this chapter felt a bit rushed! I kinda wanted to get this chapter out of my drafts so I can continue on to the good stuff >~<“ I hope this chapter was good though since I kinda rushed it!


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed and Evie stood on top of the roof of a building, looking over a rally that took place at a tall and large monument as she surveyed the area with a very concentrated expression before it scrunches up a bit in annoyance when Jacob began walking up to to stand next to her, “So the hints you found in the Kenway house lead,” He nods his head at the architecture, “To the monument?” 

Evie frowned a bit, “What a wonderful use of your time, following me around asking _obvious_ questions. Don’t you have a betrothed girl you should be bothering?” She retorted as Jacob frowned a bit as well at her snappy attitude. 

“Okay, one, there is no need to be so cold and two, I don’t see her until tonight so don’t keep your knickers up in a bunch,” He retorted and dodged a hand that was swung at him before continuing, “And since Henry isn’t here, I thought you might _enjoy_ the company.” Evie turned to give him a stern look. 

“I don’t require any company, and Mr. Green is following up on some leads of his own.” She snapped before looking back down at the rally. This makes Jacob frown at her words and feeling rather rejected before huffing and composing himself in a feminine manner. 

“ ‘Oh _yes_ , Mr. Green,’ ” He started with a delicate and soft voice, hands clasped together in front of him as he mocked his older twin while stepping closer to her, “ ‘That’s a _fascinating_ idea!’ ‘Oh _please_ , Mr. Green, come and take a look at this book and stand _oh-so- **close**_ to me, Mr. Green!’ ” He mocked annoyingly and Evie could feel a nerve pop at his taunts and not even close impersonation of her. 

“I do not—!” She paused herself from going any further, not wanting to give Jacob the satisfaction that he was getting under her skin when he smirked widely and stepped back from her. She huffed, “Well, perhaps you have nothing better to do but— _I’M_ busy protecting the assassins.” 

“Are you really?” Jacob chided with a brow arched, “What was it father used to say?” He asked as Evie bit her cheek, knowing he was getting back at her for the last time she scolded him for having personal feelings for a certain woman. 

“ ‘Don’t allow personal feelings to compromise the mission’.” She murmured with a frown, making the younger twin smirk smugly and victoriously. 

“ _Precisely_ ,” He looked down at the rally, “Anyway, I’m off. If I find any more wild geese for you to chase, I’ll be in _touch_.” He chirped while smacking her back as emphasis with a devilish smirk before walking off. Evie scowled slightly with irritation. 

“And it will be more pleasant with your absence,” Evie retorted as Jacob zip lined to the next building, he began to plan where he would take (Y/n) on their evening outing and was sure she was going to have the night of her life. 

As for (Y/n), she was currently at the Royal Opera House with Starrick as he had insisted they watch a show and if she was perfectly honest, it was _extremely_ boring. She tried everything she could to not doze off without each high and loud pitch the opera singer sang jolting her awake. It was a shame that she had to sit through a whole two hour show with the intermission included when she could’ve been off doing something she actually wanted to do like exploring London and looking at its famous landmarks. Which she planned to ask Starrick as they left the Opera House with her on his arm, “Crawford?” She said softly while looking up at him through her veil. 

“Yes?” He said while looking around and directing her down the sidewalk. 

“I was wondering, if we could maybe go sightseeing,” She suggested, a hopeful smile on her lips and in her voice, “Since moving here, I still don’t really know London that well and since you do, I was wondering if you could give me a tour?” She asked as Starrick frowned. 

“Maybe another time, dear. You see, we’re on a schedule here and we have to get you back home sometime soon to get you ready before our dinner reservation tonight.” He informed bluntly and her smile faltered as she bit her cheek. 

“Oh, I see, next time it is.” She said with a soft sigh of disappointment, it’s like he just wanted to get everything today done and over with seeing as he had no time to spend his day as the Grand Master of the British Rite with his fiancé. “So where are we going next?” She asked softly. 

“Well, my servants suggested I take you to the House of Parliament, there’s someone who works for the Order and the British government that I want you to meet.” Starrick informed and (Y/n) could almost feel her eyes roll to the very back of her head from how hard she rolled them before putting on a fake smile. 

“Ah, so more politics.” She said as Starrick nodded. 

“Of course,” He said as she let out a quiet sigh with a strained smile. 

“How exciting!” She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm as they made their way to Parliament and walked into the building, she had to admit that the exterior and interior of the building was beautiful as Starrick walked her down the intricate corridors before they enter one room where a man with a much more complex mustache than her fiancé’s and eccentric military uniform stood. He turned and looked at Starrick and opened his arms wide open. 

“Master Starrick!” He exclaimed as Starrick gave him a stoic expression but curt nod. The man looked at (Y/n) with her veil and all his head tilted, “And who might this be?” He asked as Starrick frowned a bit. 

“My fiancé, Miss (F/n) (L/n),” He answered while looking down at her. 

“Oh, of course!” He exclaimed before exaggeratingly bowing, “Lord Cardigan, at your service Miss (L/n).” She gave a curt nod. “Anyway, what brings you here?” Cardigan asked. 

“Just to show Miss (L/n) around Parliament, and since you’re part of Parliament and the Order I decided that she gets to meet you.” Starrick answered monotonously. 

“Ah well, since you’re already here—” Lord Cardigan began to explain something’s to Starrick and the two started to talk business, making (Y/n) huff quietly since now she had to sit by and wait while her fiancé talked business. 

_‘I hope this day goes by fast enough…’_ She thought with a sigh as she waited. The evening rolled around as her maid had finished tightening her corset and getting one of her nice dresses onto her person. Starrick was at the entrance hall talking to (Y/n)’s father as he waited for her to finish getting ready. Walking down the steps with her back straight thanks to the corset, a beautiful emerald green gown flowed around her gracefully as she walked up to Starrick, her eyes casted downward as a few strands of her hair framed her face. 

“You look beautiful, doll.” Her mother complimented with a smile while looking at Starrick, “You’re a lucky man to have such a jewel of my own to be your wife, Master Starrick.” She said as Starrick nodded, his cold blue eyes dragged over (Y/n)’s figure. 

“That I am, (Mother’s Name).” He said while walking over to (Y/n), tilting her face up to look at him, “You raised a proper jewel.” He said as a soft pink hue dusts her cheek. 

“Thank you, Master Starrick,” (Y/n) said softly as he nodded. A maid placed one of her many veil hats onto the young woman’s head and they soon left for their dinner as Starrick reserved a private area where (Y/n) could eat freely without having to hide her face. Their dinner was quiet as they ate together, Starrick ordered for her which (Y/n) wasn’t at all surprised about. 

“How do you like London so far?” Starrick asked as he cut at his steak as she quietly ate her smaller dish, to her dissatisfaction since she was quite hungry but held back from voicing her dissatisfaction as it would be disapproving for a wife to do. 

But she looked up at him in slight surprise at the question since he was the one who actually started a conversation, “O-Oh, well, I enjoy it.” She said with a slight smile, “It’s not much different from where my family and I are from in America but London has its own uniqueness that I can’t help but adore.” She said as Starrick nodded. 

“That’s good, I hope you haven’t run into any trouble during your stay here,” Starrick said as (Y/n) tilted her head a bit. 

“What sort of trouble?” She questioned as Starrick paused chewing and looked at her. He swallowed and set his utility down before leaning his elbows onto the table. 

“You know what the Brotherhood of Assassins are, correct?” He asked as her breath got caught in her throat but nodded. 

“Of course, there’s one in America. My parents had warned and forbade me from talking to a possible assassin.” She said as Starrick nodded. 

“Good, well, we of the Templar Order had eradicated any and every assassin we could find in London. You know the Blighter gang that’s associated with us and whatnot. We, as the Order, control every borough of London,” Starrick took a deep exhale through his nose as if to calm a nerve, “Until recently.” 

“Really? ” (Y/n) asked, “What happened?” 

“Well, these assassins, the Frye Twins they call themselves,” Starrick started with distaste in his voice and (Y/n) could feel herself pale a bit before composing herself as he continued, “They’ve been picking off each borough one by one, taking down each of my best men and women I had in charge of each borough. And they’ve been converting our Blighters to their Rooks after each gang war.” 

“Oh, wow, that’s—” 

“Barbaric.” Starrick snapped coldly, “They took down my best connections to the British empire. So far, London’s medical branch has collapsed because they killed Dr. Elliotson and he was the only one keeping the medical branch up.” Starrick said with a slight scowl, “And it’s been mostly this Jacob Frye that I keep hearing in the streets that’s causing all of this mess.” (Y/n) gulped nervously as she glanced at her fiancé, who had a look of hatred and irritation, “If you ever run into him, or even see him, make sure to tell me so I can deal with the problem.” He said as she bit her cheek and nodded slowly. 

“Yes, Crawford.” She said softly while looking back down at her food. Starrick nodded approvingly as he continued to eat and she did as well. Soon they went back home and (Y/n) sighed as her maid followed her back to her room to help her out of the dress and corset. She bathed and got dressed in her nightgown before her maid bid her goodnight and left her alone in her room. (Y/n) thought back to her day with Starrick and frowned a bit, “Well, today has been certainly eventful but awfully boring…” She murmured. 

“And it’s about to get exciting,” She heard a sudden voice say, making her jump and squeak and fright while grabbing a fan and opening it to cover her face as she turned to look at the source of the voice. There stood Jacob with his usual confident grin as he adjusted the gauntlet on his arm. 

“Jacob!” She scolded, “Don’t scare me like that! How did you even get in?” Jacob snickered with his mischievous smirk. 

“I apologize, (Y/n). And you left your window open,” He hummed while pointing at the open window and she slapped her forehead. 

“That's right, I did.” She said softly before pouting, “At least make yourself known and not scare the living daylights out of me.” Jacob raised his hands up in surrender and smirked widely. 

“I’m sorry, princess, I couldn’t help myself,” The nickname makes her blush, “Anyway, have you decided what you wanted to do?” He asked. 

“Oh, that’s right, uhm—,” She checked the time and thought over the consequences and possibilities if she were to get found out or caught. But then remembered that this was for the excitement which made it fun, according to Jacob before she sighed softly with a small smile. 

“I suppose if you could escort me home before my parents could find out that I’m gone then I don’t see why not.” She hummed as Jacob grinned widely. 

“Brilliant! So, you ready to go?” He asked as (Y/n) looked at him like he was crazy. 

“In this?” 

“Sure, why not?” He said as she shook her head. 

“I am not going out in my night dress, hold on, let me see if I could find something to wear,” She said while walking to her closet and opening it. She tried to find a dress that wasn’t too much and casual before coming across a long skirt and white blouse, “Perfect,” She hummed while grabbing a veil that would match and walking over to the room divider boho, “No peeking, Jacob.” She said while placing the fan down and slipping her nightgown off. 

Jacob scoffed, “What do you take me for? I would never watch a woman undress unless it’s me taking off her clothes,” He said as (Y/n) blushed while slipping on the skirt and grabbing her corset. 

“How vulgar,” She said as she slipped on the corset and realized that she needed someone else to tighten the laces for her and the blush on her face darkened, “Jacob?” 

“Yes?” He hummed as (Y/n) bit her cheek. 

“Can you um help me with my corset?” She asked and Jacob’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink. 

“Pardon?” He stammered and she blushed harder. 

“H-Help me with the laces of my corset, I can’t do it myself.” She said as Jacob swallowed dryly while slowly stepping over to the boho and peeking in. She had her back turned and exposed to him along with her shoulders. She held the corset up as she could hear his footsteps coming closer. 

“You know you don’t have to wear one, we’re not going anywhere fancy,” Jacob murmured as his eyes trailed over the exposed skin, subconsciously licking his lower lip as he resisted the urge to run his hand over the smooth skin. 

“I-I know, it’s just a force of habit.” She stuttered, “Just lace the ties together and tighten them.” 

“Alright,” He took the two strings and stared at the open corset with confusion before deciding to wing it as he looped the strings and whatnot. There was an awkward silence since he was basically helping her with an undergarment and she felt goosebumps form whenever she felt the tips of his fingers brush against the skin of her back. “You know, you don’t show your face at all to not even me or anyone else, but you’re letting me help you with your corset. Where I could possibly see everything,” He said with a playful smirk and her face got darker as he leaned over to purr in her ear, “How _scandalous_ of you, (Y/n).” He purred lowly before tugging the strings of the corset to tighten it, forcing a surprised and rather sensual gasp from her. He had to admit that it was the most arousing and sweetest sound he’s ever heard but restrained any inappropriate thoughts from going any further. 

_’Come on, Jacob. Show some bloody restraint!’_ He scolded himself, “I’m not making this too tight, right?” She shook her head. 

“No, you’re doing fine. Perfect actually.” She said as he finished and stepped back. 

“I get that a lot,” He said cheekily and she scolded him softly, making him chuckle. 

(Y/n) shifted a bit, it was a little loose but tight enough to not fall off and actually let her be able to breathe, “Thank you, Jacob.” She said while grabbing the white blouse and slipping it on, cueing Jacob to step further away to give her privacy. She finished getting changed and covered the lower half of her face with the veil before walking back out in the open, “Okay, I’m ready.” She hummed as Jacob looked over at her with a smile, “We can leave through the back entrance—” 

“There’s no need,” Jacob said and she looked at him in confusion before looking at the window before at him as realization hit her. 

“I’ll slip and fall!” She exclaimed as Jacob laughed. 

“That’s why I’m here,” He hummed and turned and squatted a bit, “Hop on my back.” 

“Eh?!” 

“I’m strong, you’ll be like a feather on my back,” Jacob exclaimed as (Y/n) shifted a bit and slowly climbed onto his back as he wrapped his arms under her legs and stood up straight with ease, “I want you to hold on tight.” He hummed as he walked over to the window. 

“D-Don’t drop me- **eek**!” She shrieked and clung to him tightly as he quickly jumped out the window swiftly.


	12. Chapter 12

“That was so uncalled for you to jump out of the window like that. I could’ve died,” (Y/n) huffed with a pout as she and Jacob walked down the street, he chuckled with a grin. 

“You’re still alive though, aren’t you?” He asked as she rolled her eyes a bit. 

“Well, yes—” 

“Then you should be fine. Besides, I wouldn’t ever let you fall,” Jacob hummed with a smile down at her that caused her to blush a bit bashfully. 

“Ehm—Anyway, where are you taking me this evening?” (Y/n) asked, wanting to change the subject. Jacob rubbed his chin in thought with a contemplative face. 

“Well, I was planning to show you around London.” He looked over at her, “Are you hungry?” He asked, (Y/n) is about to answer before her stomach answered for her with a growl. This caused a rather embarrassed blush to rise on her face but Jacob grinned in great amusement, “I’ll take that as a yes,” He took her hand, “Follow me, I know a great pub that we could go for drinks and food.” He said before pulling her along. 

“And where is that exactly?” She asked with a small smile. 

“It’s down in Lambeth. Honestly, there are other pubs that are good but the one in Lambeth that I’m taking you to is the top best in my opinion.” He said as (Y/n) nodded with a smile. 

“And what will we do afterwards?” 

“Hm, I was thinking about this one place I could take you. But I’m not sure how you’ll feel about the thought of it, so I’ll keep it a surprise.” He hummed as she nodded once more and he called for a carriage that was driven by a Rook. They made their way to Lambeth and he took her to a pub that bustled with life, people chattering together while cheering with the clinks of their glasses. Boisterous laughter filled the air as everyone there seemed to be having a good time, making (Y/n) smile softly at the atmosphere while Jacob walked them to a secluded area in the back. 

“It’s very lively here,” She said as Jacob nodded with a smile. 

“Pubs are what bring the people of London together to have a good time,” He said with a wide smile, “Or a fight, it depends which drunkard starts it.” Jacob chuckled as she giggled softly, “Anyway, I’ll get us some drinks and food so stay put here, alright?” (Y/n) nodded while standing at the small table they now occupied, hands folding over on the table top. 

“I’m in no rush,” She hummed as Jacob smirked before walking off to the bar counter, leaving the young woman by herself as she stayed at her spot. She watched how jolly the patrons looked as they had a good time with their comrades. A soft sigh left her lips as she wished she had some friends to have a drink with, where she could be herself and actually enjoy life for once. But then she remembered that Jacob was having a drink with her right now and he was technically the only friend she made since coming to London. Maybe the only and first friend she’s had in forever. This makes her smile under her veil bandana of some sorts and blush softly as she wondered if they could ever be more than just friends. It made the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the thought of him ever considering getting together with her, maybe. But then she remembered his gauntlet and the Creed symbol he adorned on the collar of his leather coat. (Y/n) bit her lip softly as her stomach sank and the thoughts about the possibility of having a chance with Jacob were becoming slim if he were to find out she’s a Templar. For once, she wished circumstances were different if her family were just merchants who have moved to London for trading opportunities. So then she and the Assassin could possibly meet the same way but with less risk of one of them getting killed. 

She lets out a soft sigh, seeming lost in her thoughts before it was cut short when a man, obviously drunk, went to stand with her. He gave, or rather _attempted_ , a charming smirk at her, “W-Well, ‘ello there, poppet~.” He swooned in a slur while leaning in, the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath making her want to wringe away from him. 

“Erm, h-hello…” She mumbled as she looked away, making herself look disinterested in hopes the drunkard would take the hint and go away. This only makes the man try harder and get closer to her, the alcohol on his breath becoming stronger the closer he got, making the young woman scrunch up her nose in distaste. 

“And what’s a pretty little thing like you doing alllll alone in a place like this~?” The drunk purred. 

“O-Oh well, ehm, I’m here with someone actually,” She says with a nervous smile as the man looked around with a smirk and brow arched. 

“Really, I don’t see nobody, poppet~.” He cooed as he leaned closer, making her wringe away. 

“W-Well um—” She stammered before a voice cut her off. 

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing, mate?” The two look over to see an annoyed Jacob holding two pints of beer, one in each hand. The drunkard had the nerve to frown at Jacob and look at him up and down with a squint of his eye. 

“And who in the _bloody_ hell are you?” He slurred while stepping up to Jacob as the assassin placed the pints onto the table, he scowled at the man and suddenly wrapped an arm around (Y/n)’s waist to pull her close to his side, making her squeak in surprise and blush at the action. 

“Me? I’m her bloody _fiancé_ ,” Jacob exclaimed, loud enough for people in the bar to hear, the young woman blushes deeply and her eyes widen by a fraction as Jacob looked down at (Y/n) with his mischievous smirk, “Isn’t that right, darling?” 

The blush on her face only gets darker as she nods and manages to smile under her veil, “Y-Yes, I’m his fiancé.” She stammered softly before a quiet gasp and dark blush rose to her already heated cheeks when she felt his lips on her veil covered cheek for a quick kiss. Her reaction makes the assassin smirk before glaring back at the drunk. 

“You see? Now,” Jacob’s hold on her is lifted as the assassin practically towered over the drunk with a menacing aura, “I suggest you leave before you do something you’ll very much regret.” He growled darkly; making the man, who seemed to immediately sober up, nod frantically. (Y/n) watched how Jacob could go from a man who’s all smile and mischievous turn into a menacing figure almost instantly, sending chills down her spine while she bit her lip. 

“Y-Yes, sir. My mistake, it w-won’t happen again, I swear!” The man stammered. 

Jacob loomed over his face in a threatening manner, “Good, now _piss off_.” He sneered, the man nods before hurrying out of the pub without a second delay. Jacob squints at where the man had left and sighs before turning back to (Y/n), who still stood almost frozen in place as she was thrown off by Jacob's bad side. 

_‘And this only a glimpse of what he’s like as an Assassin…’_ She thought to herself as said Assassin makes his way back to their little table, passing her the pint and smiling towards her rather sheepishly. 

“Sorry about that, I probably should’ve stayed to keep you safe,” Jacob said as his smile faltered, the thought of what would have happened if he weren’t there in time. (Y/n) mustered up a small smile as she nudged her elbow against his with hum. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just happy that you came to my rescue either way,” She says with a closed eye smile, making Jacob’s cheeks turn pink and he smiled in an almost flustered manner. 

“Well, anything for you, princess,” He says with a cheeky smile, it was her turn to fluster over the nickname, “Anyway, how about we just drink and forget what just happened, I already ordered us some food so we should just enjoy ourselves, yeah?” 

(Y/n) smiles and nods, “Yeah, I agree.” She hummed while lifting her veil a bit to sip the beer, making a scrunched up face at the bitter taste, which makes Jacob laugh at her expression. 

“I take it that you don’t drink often?” He asked with an amused smirk and arched brow before chuckling, “You’ll get used to it, maybe some more sips you will.” He said while drinking his drink with ease. (Y/n) looks down at her drink while taking some more sips and to her surprise, Jacob was right and it started to taste good. She hummed while looking at Jacob just as he looked over at her and they make eye contact, making the young adults blush and quickly look away with flustered smiles. “Uhm,” Jacob hummed with a sheepish chuckle, “Well, I ordered us food as well so it should be out soon.” As he says this, their food arrives and the young woman feels her stomach growl at the food and she drools a bit. 

“Oh my, this looks delicious,” She said while Jacob looks at her with a rather surprised expression. 

“Oh? It’s not as fancy or made with the highest quality of ingredients.” He says as he begins to eat. 

“But it’s plentiful,” She says as she begins to eat, having to lift her veil in order to do so. She scarfs the food down from how hungry she was and Jacob watched with slightly wide eyes. This makes her pause and swallow down her food with a gulp, she chuckled sheepishly out of embarrassment, “Sorry, that was unladylike of me. It’s just I didn’t eat much earlier when I had dinner with my fiancé since he had to order for me. It’s not fitting for a proper lady to eat so much as we need to keep our petite figures despite our corsets.” She said while Jacob tilted his head with a smile. 

“Well, eat as much as you like. I’ll feed you if I have to.” He said as (Y/n) giggles and nods while going back to eating, going a bit slower this time. 

“So,” (Y/n) started while swallowing down some food, washing it down with her beer, “Where are we going after this?” She asks as Jacob let out a huff of a chuckle while wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“The plans for the rest of this evening are a surprise,” He hummed, making (Y/n) scoff playfully. 

“Oh, I’m absolutely gonna die of suspense!” She exclaimed while Jacob laughed and smirked at her. 

“You’ll be fine, (Y/n). I promise that the last thing I have planned tonight is gonna take your breath away.” He hummed with a smirk and wink, making her blush deeply. 

“That’s a very suggestive look you have there, Jacob.” She hummed with a flustered expression while looking down at her food, making Jacob burst out into laughter. 

“Trust me, it’s not what you're thinking, I’m a man of morals— every now and then.” He hummed as she nodded with a flustered smile. 

“Alright then,” She said and then continued to eat, starting to get more and more excited for what Jacob had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy everyone! Hope everyone is doing okay with this whole world pandemic thing! Sorry for the long update! Life has been crazyyyyy and like I didn’t have the time to update. Just graduated high school back in June and like been busy with family all summer. This chapter has been sitting in my drafts for a long ass time too and I felt bad for not updating. Hopefully this chapter was good since it’s pretty short and I kinda sped through with the ending. Anyway, comment or kudos if you would like to and I’ll see you all hopefully in the next chapter!


End file.
